Young and Beautiful
by District5972
Summary: *CHAPTER 12 UP* Natalie Summerville is the granddaughter of the most powerful witch of the age, Meredith Summerville. Haunted by the memories of the death of her mother and what Lord Voldemort wants her for, Natalie thinks that she is far from a hero. One Marauder changes her opinion of herself and her life forever. Sirius/OC
1. Prologue

**This is the prologue. It is short. But the rest of the chapters are going to have 2500-5000 words, so rest assured.**

* * *

It was a crisp April day when Natalie Summerville was born. Delivered as the sun was setting, Natalie was neither premature nor overdue, and was perfectly normal and healthy. Nothing suggested that she would ever be anything but an ordinary girl, or as ordinary as you can be when you are a witch.

Heroes aren't born, despite what many say. They are made.

If Natalie's mother hadn't died, if she hadn't witnessed the death, if her grandmother wasn't the most powerful witch of all time...

Maybe Natalie wouldn't be the fifteen year old that she was where our story begins.

As Lord Voldemort reigned terror in Britain, there were only two beings that he was afraid of. The two beings were known detractors of Lord Voldemort and his plans.

The two beings were known as Albus Dumbledore and Meredith Summerville.

Elderly yet powerful, Albus and Meredith lost people near and dear to them, their deaths changing their lives forever.

Albus, his sister, Ariana.

Meredith, her daughter, Clarice.

Although Albus might have been keeping his distance from his brother, Aberforth, Meredith knew better than to distance herself from the person that reminded her of the death.

It would be an insult to Clarice's memory to abandon Natalie, the daughter she loved so dearly.

Even though it was hard to look into Natalie's sea-green eyes and not see her daughter, Meredith raised her well.

As smart as Meredith was, she didn't realise that her granddaughter would be wanted by evil until it was too late.

The day that Lord Voldemort found the Summerville's residence was the day that Clarice died.

Natalie was only ten when it happened. She was young, and yet she still remembered the look of terror on her mother's face as the green curse hit her directly in the chest. She could remember the feeling of the men's hands on her, roughly pulling her away from her grandmother. She could remember the look of fiery fury in her grandmother's eyes, and the men fell limp onto the floor.

* * *

It had taken many, many months for Natalie's posttraumatic stress to relieve, only to be replaced by a deep sadness. The deep sadness had shallowed over the years, but it never left. The terror in the sea-green eyes of Natalie's mother haunted her dreams, if she ever fell asleep.

After that fateful day that her mother died, Meredith and Natalie had to go into hiding. It was imperative that Voldemort didn't find Natalie, for Meredith shivered at the thought of what he wanted from her.

Meredith was against Natalie going to Hogwarts. She would be very well known. Oh yes, she would be famous. But not only that, the students at Hogwarts wouldn't understand her at all. Meredith wouldn't listen to Albus's pleas, and she taught Natalie magic herself. However, as Voldemort gained more and more power, Meredith started to realise that there was basis in Dumbledore's pleas.

There was no place safer than Hogwarts for a fifteen-year-old girl wanted by the darkest wizard of the age.

Natalie was against it at first. She just wanted to stay with her grandmother. Then, one night, she had a dream.

It was a dream about herself, but she was older. The dream-Natalie was saying that her presence was putting her grandmother in danger.

First thing in the morning, Natalie told her grandmother that she wanted to go to Hogwarts. Disconcerted, Meredith agreed, and Natalie went to pack.

She walked into her bedroom in the small unit she was living in. Residing in the muggle world was substantially safer; surely, the likes of Lord Voldemort would think that a Pureblood like Meredith would live in the wizarding world!

After all, it was while living in a wizarding household did Clarice get killed viciously. Staying in muggle London, in a grubby unit wasn't exciting, but it was better than being in mortal peril.

They used magic as little as possible. Meredith taught Natalie all she knew from textbooks, but nothing was like experience.

One could only hope that Meredith's teaching skills were competent enough.

Living like a muggle was an interesting experience. While there were assigned days that Natalie could use magic (allocated by the Minister of Magic), most of the time was spent as muggle-like as possible.

This enabled her to make friends with some of the muggles in town.

Meredith was against this at first. But when Natalie was thirteen, Meredith finally allowed her to wander around the neighbourhood. It was against her better judgement, however, she trusted Natalie not to attract trouble. Moreover, it wasn't as though Lord Voldemort or his supporters would be looking at a girl hanging out with some muggles and suspect that she wasn't one of them. She usually just hung out with a few boys that lived nearby. Jeff, the most responsible one, took a liking to Natalie. She was a little odd but very nice. David, the smart and bookish one, introduced Natalie to many notable titles, which she would soon learn to love. Then there was Nate.

He was very daring and rebellious. He had challenged Natalie to do multiple things. Kiss him (which she grudgingly did), climb up the church's walls (she was very happy that her grandmother didn't find out)... the amount of dares was endless. She had proved to him that she wasn't just some girl, and that she had guts. Despite his so-daring-it-was-stupid attitude, she couldn't help but feel attracted towards him. His attitude was possibly the opposite of her. Nate was an impulsive thinker, whereas Natalie thought things through. He was rather attractive too. His hair was black curly, falling into majestic waves in his eyes. He had lovely grey eyes too, and despite her misgivings about him, he was a great friend. She hadn't seen him in the past year, which was rather disappointing.

Now, as she packed her bags to go off to a distant school, her worries increased. As much as she wanted her grandmother to be safe, she also wanted to stay with her. What would Hogwarts be like? The muggle world was the only place where she could just forget about her past and her heritage, and just do what she pleased. At Hogwarts, Natalie would have so many expectations thrust upon her. She would have to live up to the name of her mother. Being the wildfire teen that she was with the muggle boys would not be an option, and she strongly doubted that she would find any boys at Hogwarts that were as fun as the muggle boys whom she liked so very much.

Another great thing about being raised in the muggle world was that she could forget her past and just be a kid. She would never forget David, Jeff and especially Nate for the times that they had together. She couldn't bring herself to find any of them and say goodbye.

Goodbyes were always tough on her.

Meredith knocked on the door.

"Are you ready, dear?"

She took a deep breath. She was anything but ready.

"As I'll ever be."

Meredith smiled reassuringly. She enfolded her arms around her granddaughter and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be okay. Professor Dumbledore has assigned someone that he finds appropriate to look after you. The train will leave at eleven today. You will be sorted privately after the beginning feast. This way, you will be able to avoid questions. Remember, Hogwarts is the safest place you could possibly be."

"But Gran!" Natalie protested, "I have been perfectly safe here!"

"Ah, it has seemed like you were safe. Dear, Hogwarts is amazing. I know you'll like it."

What Meredith didn't know was that going to the magical school would change our young (unbeknownst to her yet) hero forever.


	2. Hogwarts

Natalie boarded the Hogwarts Express, feeling incredibly nervous. She had never been surrounded by so many magical people at once, people that would know all about her past the minute they heard her name. Natalie walked down train corridors, trying to find an empty compartment.

She walked past one and froze when she saw who was in it. Shaking away the obscure thought, she continued walking on. Finally, she found an empty compartment, and sat down, sighing.

Back down a few compartments, Sirius Black sat with his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"You know, I swear I just saw Natalie..."

"Who's Natalie?" Peter asked curiously.

"A muggle girl that Sirius was infatuated with," Remus replied, smirking at a disgruntled Sirius.

"I wasn't infatuated with her!"

"Sure you weren't, Padfoot. Sure you weren't."

"She was just a bit of fun during the summer. It sure annoyed my parents..." Sirius trailed off, remembering his muggle friend.

"I remember the names we made up," James chuckled, throwing a reminiscent look at Sirius.

"Oh, I was Nate. She adored me."

"No, she liked me the most. I was the 'responsible one'. And Moony was the one who gave her the muggle books to read," James countered.

"I remember those summers. They were a whole load of fun," Remus said, smiling at the memories.

"She climbed up the church. I remember having to run from the muggle policemen," James said, laughing.

"I really think I just saw her," Sirius said seriously.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Haha."

Sirius ignored it, walked out of the compartment, and sauntered in the direction that his supposed muggle friend went in.

Natalie was reading a book when Sirius walked in.

"It is you!"

Natalie looked up at the person who spoke.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked faintly. "Nate!"

Sirius laughed. Grinning at the prospect that the girl he had grown so fond of was going to Hogwarts, he responded.

"First thing you should know is that my name isn't Nate, it's Sirius. I'm Sirius Black."

Black... she had heard that name before. They were a prestigious pureblooded family.

"But how... why... what!"

Sirius took a seat next to her and grinned broadly. His eyes were twinkling with happiness, and he didn't hesitate to hug her.

She returned the hug, grinning into his shoulder.

"Could I please have an explanation?" she questioned.

"When I was fifteen, my friends suggested that I rebel against my pureblood parents. I hated them so much. So I decided to find some muggles to hang out with. Out of everyone I hung out with, you were by far my favourite, Talie. But why are you here!"

"I'm a witch. I didn't tell you, because you would have thought that I was mad."

"I wouldn't have. But I guess you didn't know that."

Natalie bit her lip. Of course, Sirius would know exactly who she was if she divulged her last name. But she had a niggling feeling that if she did, he would treat her differently. Maybe he wouldn't; after all, they were best of friends once upon a time. Everything would change now that she knew he was a wizard, and visa versa. But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Natalie bit her lip until she could taste blood. Sirius wiped the blood off her lips and smiled.

"So what's your surname? Are you Pureblood or muggleborn? It is a little odd for you to be starting in your fifth year."

Natalie sighed. "I'm going to Hogwarts because I need to be protected."

"Okay?"

Natalie could see that Sirius didn't comprehend.

"I'm a pureblood, not that blood heritage matters."

"I don't care about blood heritage, I was just asking."

"And that is fine. If I tell you my surname, can you promise that you won't overreact? Please don't think of me any differently."

"It can't be that bad."

Natalie smiled wryly. "It's not bad. My grandmother is Meredith Summerville."

Sirius's reaction was what Natalie's grandmother warned her might happen; he did a double take, shook his head disbelievingly and took on a look of sympathy.

"Merlin... are you serious?"

"No, that's you."

Sirius smirked. "Still as funny as ever."

Natalie giggled and smiled at Sirius. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad if she had a friend, and Sirius was as good of a friend as anyone. After the initial reaction, Sirius didn't really care about Natalie's heritage. They were friends despite it, and he could tell that she was glad about it.

"Why did you decide to go to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't."

Sirius winced slightly as he saw the deadened look in her eyes. He knew all about her mother's death (he was once a part of the Black family, after all) and he didn't want to press matters. But Natalie wasn't hesitate to tell him.

"Apparently I'm not safe. My grandmother didn't want me going because she knew that I would be too well known. Besides, my mother died, and she wanted to hold on to me. Dumbledore said that now that I'm older, it's important for me to go. And Voldemort..."

"He wants to have children with you," Sirius finished.

Natalie swallowed hard and nodded.

"And he will go to any lengths to get what he wants."

Sirius nodded and squeezed Natalie's shoulder.

"Hogwarts is the safest place you can be. It was a refuge for me before I ran away from home."

Natalie remembered that night very clearly...

_It was a cold and rainy evening. Unusually cold for a summer evening, Natalie thought. She curled up in her bed, reading a book, the lamp light reflecting in her green eyes. _

_There were three taps on the window, and Natalie got up and looked down. It was the secret signal that she and Sirius (then known as Nate) used when they needed to see each other. _

"_Talie, can you come down?"_

_Natalie nodded and Nate held his arms out. She jumped and landed in his arms._

_His grey eyes were watery and had a wild quality to them. _

"_Nate, are you alright?"_

_He shook his head and swayed slightly, as she grabbed his hand to steady him._

_They sat down against the whitewashed fence, as Natalie pressed the issue as to why he had come to her house at midnight._

"_I ran away from home."_

_At the time, Natalie, thinking that Nate was a muggle, didn't know the implications of what it meant. _

"_God..." _

_She awkwardly held his hand and squeezed it, in what she hoped was a comforting manner. _

"_I'm happy. I'm happy that I'm away from those monsters. I'm most likely disowned now. But I finally did it!"_

_Natalie smiled. "Hey, deep down, you love them."_

"_Do I?" Nate snarled. "No, I don't! I wish my dreaded mother would go and die. She'll rot in hell, for sure."_

"_You don't mean that! You have no idea what it's like to lose your mother!"_

_Nate turned and looked at Natalie. "And you do?"_

_She didn't answer._

"_Oh god Talie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"_

"_Don't lie. You did. Nate, don't worry about it. I'm just lucky that I had a mother who loved me so much."_

"_It isn't possible to hate you."_

_Natalie smiled wryly. Oh yes, it was. Countless wizards and witches hated her. But Nate didn't know that._

_He would have if he knew who she really was._

"_Talie?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I dare you to kiss me."_

_Natalie looked away, her cheeks very red. She shook her head._

"_Come on Talie! You have never backed down from a dare before! You've done a lot worse that kissing me."_

"_Oh yeah?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Like what?"_

"_You've attempted to eat a sock with mud on it, jumped into the freezing and filthy river and eaten raw fish."_

"_Nah, kissing you would be awful."_

"_I double dare you to kiss me. What's wrong? Are you too chicken?"_

"_No, it's not that. I'm probably a horrible kisser."_

"_You'll never know if you never try!"_

_There was too much truth to argue with him. Sighing, she placed a hand on his cheek and leaned in, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. _

_When she pulled way, Natalie placed a finger on her lips. They were tingling slightly, and her cheeks were red._

"_You're a good kisser. Talie..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I have to go and I don't know whether I'll be back. I'm really sorry."_

"_Oh." _

"_Don't worry. I will always remember that kiss, Talie. I'm sure we'll meet up again soon."_

_He hugged her and wandered off into the night._

* * *

"Where did you end up going?"

"I went to 'Jeff's' house. His real name is James."

"Are you telling me that you three are here?"

"Yep! Do you want to come and see them?"

A grinning Natalie nodded and followed Sirius out of the compartment. They reached a full compartment with four boys, two of which Natalie identified.

"Natalie!"

Sirius pushed James out of his seat and offered it up to Natalie.

"Padfoot! I am hurt!" James exclaimed, clutching his heart. Natalie giggled at the melodrama and hugged James.

"Good to see you, 'Jeff'," she said, using air quotes on Jeff.

"It's James, and 'David' is Remus."

She hugged Remus and smiled, sitting next to Sirius.

"Oh, and I suppose that you've replaced me, Sirius," James grumbled. Peter snickered and Natalie turned to him.

"Who are you?"

"That's Peter," Sirius responded.

"And is Peter capable of introducing himself?"

"Yes, I am!" he said indignantly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm Natalie," she said politely, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"So," Remus asked, "why are you here? How are you here?"

Natalie glanced at Sirius, who nodded, and started to tell them why and how she was here. He paused at the part about Natalie's grandmother and looked to her for confirmation.

"Natalie's grandmother is Meredith Summerville," he said casually, as though discussing the weather. Remus looked shocked and James looked sympathetic.

"We didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't," Natalie said brusquely, "You didn't even know I was a witch. I came to Hogwarts because Voldemort wants me for..." she gave the two a significant look and they nodded.

"What do they want her for?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Honestly Peter," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "How thick could you get!"

Natalie looked out of the window at the scenery. It was so much prettier than muggle London. She hadn't seen scenery that beautiful since she was ten and living in a wizarding community. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be that bad after all, she mused. She had the friends she thought she would never see again, a safe place to stay, and her grandmother wouldn't be in peril anymore.

That was all Natalie wanted; the one family member she had left to be safe.

"Are you alright, Talie?" Sirius asked. She nodded and smiled at him. Maybe they could be like they were when they didn't know the truth about each other; running around, daring each other to do ridiculous things.

Other than the fact that she had two names that she had to live up to. Clarice and Meredith Summerville.

Sighing, she ran her fingers through her brown hair, getting rid of the knots. It effectively worked, and she put it up in a ponytail. Sirius grinned at her.

"You look good, no need to worry. You won't be sorted with the first years."

"How did you know?" Natalie asked sharply.

Sirius blushed and looked away. Brushing it off, Natalie listened to James's girl problems.

It was so typical for teenage boys to whine about the girl that they fancied. For someone like Natalie, she found it very superficial. James was more responsible than Sirius, but also a whole lot more spoiled. Leave it to someone like him to complain over a girl when he had great friends and a loving family.

Remus was quiet and intelligent, but he had a lot of flare when he wanted to; she knew this from experience when she was thirteen.

But Sirius...

Cocky? Arrogant? Vain?

Natalie could tell that he may act as if he doesn't have a care in the world, but deep down he did.

Something told her it was about his family.

They arrived at Hogwarts a few hours later. Natalie hopped off the train and walked towards the carriages with Sirius, Remus, James and Peter.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. The black carriages were flanked by skeletal looking horses, which were sending eerie looks at Natalie.

"You can see them too?" Sirius asked sadly. A very confused Natalie nodded and Sirius rubbed her back, while her stomach jolted. She didn't think it was nothing to do with the eerie stares that the skeletal horses were giving her...

"They're called Thestrals. They can only be seen by someone who has seen death," Remus explained.

"I guess that's because of your mother," Sirius whispered into her ear. She nodded and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

James, Remus and Peter hopped into the carriage, and Sirius offered Natalie a hand getting up.

"Oh, would you look at that," Sirius said innocently, "there's only room for four people. Natalie, you'll have to sit on someone's lap..."

"Oh," she grinned, "what a dilemma. I'll have to sit on James's lap."

Sirius growled and grabbed Natalie's waist.

"You're mine!"

"I'm not a lolly!" Natalie said indignantly.

"Yes you are, see, I'm gonna lick you."

Sirius tried to lick Natalie's cheek and she slapped him away, laughing.

"Stop acting like a dog!"

James and Remus exchanged furtive glances at a grinning Sirius.

"If you sit on my lap, I promise not to lick you."

"Fine," she sighed, sitting on Sirius's lap after he sat down.

The Thestrals drew the carriages into the entrance of Hogwarts. Natalie looked around, awed at the beautiful grounds. It was a world away from London, where the most beautiful scenery was at the local park, where strange looking people would loiter.

If the grounds were beautiful, it was nothing on the Great Hall.

Natalie walked in with Sirius. Open mouthed and wide eyed, she stared at the ceiling, which was like the night sky, glittering and beautiful.

"You can sit with us," said Sirius, leading her to a part in the table she would soon find out was reserved for Sirius and his gang.

Still wide eyed, Natalie sat next to Sirius and Remus, looking around at the hall.

"The Sorting will begin soon. They sort the first years into houses," Remus said, smiling at his friend. Sirius looked displeased.

"Yeah. You'll be sorted privately in Dumbledore's office. The hat just talks and then says what house you'll be in. You know what the houses are, right?" Natalie nodded in confirmation, "You'll be a Gryffindor. I know you will," Sirius finished, punching Natalie lightly on the arm.

Natalie was feeling incredibly nervous as the first years were sorted into their respective houses. What if she was in Slytherin? For she knew their reputation, having being told by her grandmother. She uneasily turned to look at the table. Sirius caught her looking.

"Don't go near them. Snape, the one with the greasy hair, is bad news. He's a slimy git who needs to wash his hair. And Dolohov and Avery are almost guaranteed to become Death Eaters when they leave school."

Tearing her eyes away from Avery, who was leering at her, she nodded and looked back at Riley House, the first year that was currently being sorted.

Dumbledore caught Natalie's gaze and nodded, smiling slightly. She had vague memories of him, that was for sure. When the Sorting was over, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome new and old students. There is a time for speech making but this is not that time. Tuck in!"

Suddenly, food appeared on the table. Natalie gaped at the vast selection of food in front of her: roast beef, roast pork, sausages, bacon and steak, lamb chops, pork chops, chicken drumsticks...

Natalie glanced at Sirius, who was stuffing his face in a rather disgusting manner.

"Touabutffoo!"

"What Sirius is trying to say," Remus said gently, "is for you to try some."

Natalie didn't need telling twice; she piled her plate with all the food she desired.

"Does Sirius always eat like a..."

"Dog?" A grinning James offered up, "Yeah. It's in his nature."

Natalie smiled at Sirius, who smiled back, his mouth stuffed with chicken.

"Gross," Natalie joked.

Dessert appeared soon, and much to Natalie's delight, it included treacle tart. Not as good as her grandmother made, but very tasty none the less.

When dessert was over, Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to address the hall.

"I'm glad to see that you all enjoyed your feast, some more than others," he added, eyeing Sirius, who grinned. "A reminder to all that the Dark Forest is forbidden to all students, as some should know," (again, Dumbledore eyed Sirius and his friends)

"Now, on a serious note. As Lord Voldemort gains more power, I want to remind all students that great caution must be taken outside the walls of Hogwarts. If you ever see anyone acting suspicious, do not hesitate to tell someone. It is all up to you what choices you make once you leave these walls, but I implore that you make the correct decision. Lord Voldemort does terrible things and wants to do terrible things. Just a word of warning."

Natalie shivered slightly at his words.

"Now, off to bed. Classes start tomorrow."

Natalie looked at Sirius, who looked pale.

"I have to go to Dumbledore's Office. Can you show me the way?"

"Yeah. Follow me."

They walked down corridors until Sirius pointed to a gargoyle. "You have the password, right?" Natalie nodded. "I'll see you back in the common room. Here-"

Sirius pulled out a map from his pocket, "Use this to find your way back. Say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' to open it."

"Sirius, I'm really nervous. What if it chooses Slytherin?"

"It won't. Trust me."

He placed a quick kiss on Natalie's nose and left.

For a moment, Natalie stood on the spot, dumbfounded. Finally shaking the feeling off, she muttered the password (mint slice) and walked in.

As with everything she had experienced so far, Dumbledore's Office was beautiful. There were spindly objects on small tables, whirring and puffing serenely. She cleared her throat and Dumbledore, who was inspecting a book, peered up.

"Natalie! Lovely to see you!"

"You too, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled. "I understand that you must be feeling very nervous, but rest assured. You are you mother's daughter, and your grandmother's granddaughter."

"And they were both in Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed they were. As much as I shouldn't show favouritism, it is my preferred house. I was in it myself."

Dumbledore took an old looking hat off a shelf and beckoned Natalie to sit on a seat.

"Good luck," he said, before placing the hat on her head.

_Ah... a Summerville. Hmm, very stubborn... and a thirst to prove yourself... brave... loyal. Oh yes, you are loyal to the last degree. Without a doubt... GRYFFINDOR!_

Dumbledore took the hat off her head, smiling.

"Congratulations. Just as I thought."


	3. The Marauders

Natalie used the map to find her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. It didn't take too long; her only obstacle was the Fat Lady, who was demanding a password.

"I'm sorry, no one told me."

"No password, no entry," the portrait stated stubbornly. The next few attempts were also futile, so Natalie sat down, sighing. Someone was bound to come out of the Common Room eventually, she mused.

The Portrait opened and Natalie looked up.

"Honestly Potter, it is bad enough that I have to put up with being in the Head Dorms with you, so why must you keep pestering me?" A red haired girl with green eyes complained. Natalie identified this as the girl that James fancied.

"Ah, you should be used to it, Evans. Oh, hey Natalie! How did the sorting go?"

Natalie stood up and smiled. "Good, I'm a Gryffindor, and I was just wondering what the password is?"

"It's mango chutney."

"Are you Natalie Summerville? I'm Lily Evans," the red haired girl said, holding out her hand for Natalie to shake. She was very pretty, as was her nature.

"Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you. James has told me so much about you."

James was mouthing _shut up _to Natalie, who smiled.

"Has he now?" Lily said, with her hands on her hips. Natalie noticed that she was blushing ever so slightly.

"Shut up Natalie," James hissed into her ear.

Natalie looked at Lily, who was looking very jealous of the close exchange.

"Lily's jealous, James. Keep talking to me."

He grinned. "Really?"

Natalie nodded and smiled.

"By the way, Sirius has been asking for you."

Natalie nodded and backed away from James. That ought to have done the trick, Natalie thought. Lily seemed to be jealous now.

"Thanks, James. Have a good night."

Natalie muttered the password and stepped into the Common Room.

It was a lively and homely place, with a fire crackling away in the fireplace, which was surrounded by first years. The couches were inhabited by older students, gossiping away about who knows what. Sirius saw Natalie standing near the portrait hole and grinned.

"Yay! You're in Gryffindor! I knew you would be; only a Gryffindor would have the nerve to do all the dares we did."

Natalie offered up a little smile and asked Sirius to show her the dorms.

"Oh, I can't. I'm not allowed."

Natalie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Why, yes I am."

Rolling her eyes, Natalie pressed on. "Are you telling me that after running around muggle London, smoking, jumping into the river, mocking people in public and running around in your underwear on Kings Cross station, you are not going up to the Girl's Dormitories because _you're not allowed?_"

Sirius smirked. "When I was running around in my boxers, you were _so _checking me out."

"Back to the point!" a blushing Natalie exclaimed.

"I can't go up there. I'll show you what happens if I try."

Sirius walked over to the stairs and took a few steps. They melted together to make a long, smooth stone slide like a helter-skelter. There was a brief moment when Sirius tried to keep running, arms working madly like windmills, then he toppled over backwards and shot down the newly created slide, coming down to rest at Natalie's feet.

She started laughing. Sirius had looked so hilarious!

"Well I can see why you can't go up there!" she exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

A brunette girl approached Sirius. "Trying to get up there again, Sirius?"

"Only for the benefit of Natalie. Natalie, meet Hestia Jones."

Hestia held out her hand for Natalie to shake, in which she did so.

"Natalie? As in Summerville?"

Natalie nodded. Hestia smiled warmly at her, ignoring Sirius whimpering for attention.

"I'll show you your dorms. You'll find that your bags have already been taken up there."

"EXCUSE ME! I am Sirius Black, the most gorgeous student in the school! I WANT ATTENTION!"

Hestia sighed, stifling a grin.

"Hestia! You smiled! I have your attention; therefore I will keep pestering you!"

Natalie giggled at the sight of Sirius looking triumphant. Hestia grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs. "Don't get him started! Some evenings he will just run around with James, being lunatics..." Hestia sighed, brushing a curl from her eyes. "Enough about them. These are your dormitories and your bed is here. The girls in the fifth year are nice enough, I guess."

Hestia helped Natalie pack away her items. Most of her clothes were quite frayed on the edges, possibly a little too worn than they should have been (after all, Natalie spent most of the night running around London with Sirius). Hestia smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I have heaps of clothes that don't fit me anymore. They should fit you, so I'll bring some up for you."

"Oh no," Natalie smiled, "you don't have to do that."

"No, but I want to."

Hestia was a kindly girl. Her parents had died at the hands of Voldemort a year ago, and she dreaded to think of what he would do if he found Natalie. It wasn't fair, for such a young girl to be wanted for such evil intentions. Dumbledore had told all the seventh years to keep an eye on her, but Hestia decided to do more than that.

"Thank you."

Hestia put away Natalie's old clothes and stumbled across a necklace.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, holding it up. Natalie's eyes misted over and she smiled slightly.

"It was my mothers."

Hestia gave her a squeeze on the shoulder and handed her the necklace.

It was made of a rare sea green stone. Natalie rarely wore the heart shaped necklace, in fear of breaking it. But it was a bitter sweet reminder of her mother, and her sea green eyes, which matched the necklace.

Natalie didn't have too many possessions, so the unpacking was complete quickly.

"If you want a timetable for lessons, you can ask Lily Evans, the Head Girl, in the morning. I really hope you settle in, Natalie."

Natalie smiled gratefully. "Thanks Hestia."

Hestia waved and beamed, "Anytime."

Before going to bed, Natalie nipped back down to the Common Room and gave Sirius the map.

"Thanks for that, by the way."

"No probs. Night Talie."

As Natalie slowly drifted off to sleep that night, she had a feeling that Hogwarts would be great. Smiling at the thought, she turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

Natalie obtained a timetable from Lily the next morning. Quickly skimming her eyes over the contents, she discovered that her first lesson was potions.

Horace Slughorn was a chubby, jovial professor. He addressed the class by saying that as it was OWL year, the potions that they made would gradually become harder. Natalie had brewed a few potions with her grandmother over the years, so she had a basic understanding of the principles. As Slughorn announced that it was time for the brewing to commence, Natalie hurried to the potions cupboard for some ingredients for the Draught of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Natalie had never attempted to brew something so complex, but she was willing to try.

"Nine stirs clockwise, nine stirs anticlockwise," she muttered, sweating from the hot fumes that came from the cauldron. Slughorn walked pass and inspected the potion.

"Just passable ... but I would expect better from you, Natalie Summerville!"

She knew that he didn't mean to sound so patronising; possibly, he was just making an educated observation. However, it rubbed Natalie the wrong way.

She clenched her wand and swore under her breath. Slughorn, however, wasn't listening.

After the lesson, which ended with Natalie blowing up her cauldron, she was very disgruntled. As she walked to her next lesson, Transfiguration, Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked past her, laughing.

"Wow... your hair is a mess!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh yes, because I hair is on my list of high priorities!" she seethed.

"Bad lesson?"

"No Sirius, it was amazing. That explains why I look like a train wreck!"

Sirius smirked. "No need for sarcasm, missy. Here-"

Sirius brushed a piece of singed hair out of her eyes and muttered a spell.

"There you are. Now your locks are almost as gorgeous as mine!"

"That's reassuring," she muttered. "I better get going to transfiguration."

She waved to the Marauders and set off to her second lesson.

Minerva McGonagall was a reasonable but strict teacher. Natalie was a fair bit better at transfiguration than she was potions, but there was a trace of disappointment in McGonagall's eyes.

Maybe it was just Natalie's imagination, but each teacher seemed a little disappointed in Natalie. Maybe it was because of her grandmother and her talents, which were comparatively more significant that Natalie's. Either way, she entered the Common Room after lessons, feeling irritated.

"What's up Talie?"

"Nothing," she replied, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

"You can tell me. Is it about lessons?"

"Well..." Natalie pondered on whether to tell Sirius or not. "Nah, it's stupid."

"Talie, tell me!"

Luckily, Natalie was rescued by Hestia Jones, carrying a bag of clothes.

"These are just some clothes that don't fit me anymore. I don't know what you'll think, but they're there if you want to wear them."

Natalie hugged Hestia. "Thank you so much!"

Sirius grabbed the bag from Hestia. Pulling out a short blue skirt, he smirked.

"DID SOMEONE SAY FASHION SHOW?"

Several people in the vicinity look curiously at Sirius's outburst.

"No one said fashion show, Sirius," Natalie said gently.

Sirius's face fell. "Well, I say fashion show. ATTENTION FELLOW GRYFFINDORS!"

Everyone turned to look at Sirius, who was grinning.

"Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and I are hosting a fashion show!"

Remus looked up from his book.

"Oh, we are, are we?"

"Yes Remus, we are. If you would like to see Natalie in short skirts, stay tuned! And if you want to be a judge, approach our Head Boy, Prongs! That's James to all you non-Marauders."

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Natalie hissed angrily.

"Come on, let down your hair, loosen your corset, untwist your knickers- live a little!"

"I am NOT getting dressed up and letting boys see me in tiny skirts!"

"You've done a lot more daring things than that," Sirius pointed out. "Come on Talie! For me?"

Natalie could never resist those puppy dog eyes. "Fine. But if a single guy looks at me even slightly wrong-"

"I will punch them so hard that they will never see again," he said fiercely. Natalie grinned.

"OKAY!" he yelled, "OUR MODEL HAS AGREED!"

There were cheers from the crowd. Natalie shot a sharp look at Sirius.

"Go and get dressed in these clothes."

Sirius thrusted the bag into Natalie's hands and she walked up to her dorms, sighing. After the lessons today, being a model was a great way to forget about it, she mused. Not her ideal distraction, of course. However, it would do.

She pulled out the contents of the bag. Half of the clothes were sensible (jeans, jumpers, not-too-tight shirts) and the other half were... not (tight and low cut shirts, short skirts and dresses). The clothes were in good nick, and Natalie gathered that Hestia had great fashion sense.

She put on a tight black tank top and a short sea green skirt. Wondering why in the name of Merlin she agreed to doing it, she walked out of the Dorms and into the Common Room. Sirius grinned and ran up to her. A table had been set up, and James, Remus and Peter sat facing Natalie, holding pieces of parchment. He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"Let's hear it for Natalie!"

The crowd cheered and Natalie blushed.

"Why did I agree to this?" she asked, mortified.

"My charm."

Natalie rolled her eyes and Sirius spoke again.

"James, what do you think?"

He held up the piece of parchment, which had a number eight on it. When he spoke, he did so in a girly voice.

"That is totally superb! So gorgeous, girl!"

Natalie blushed and Remus held up his parchment, which too had the number eight.

"You look very pretty, Natalie. The skirt brings out your eyes."

When it was Peter's turn, all he could do was nod and gape, his eyes fixed on Natalie's legs. Sirius glared at him, but didn't punch him.

"Okay, I am getting out of this outfit now!" she hissed, completely embarrassed.

Soon, that embarrassment faded and she began to enjoy herself. Accentuated by the fact that Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, and (grudgingly) Lily Evans joined in.

Guess who James gave a ten out of ten?

Sirius was a great host; he could keep the audience's attention as some of the girls took ages to get dressed. If Hogwarts was this much fun, who cared about the professor's attitudes? Natalie could handle it as long as it didn't go too far. And with a few extra studying hours, she wouldn't have to worry about it!

Natalie began to feel very drowsy very quickly. This was noticed by Sirius, who approached her.

"Good modelling, Talie. But it is time for bed."

Natalie nodded and, shocking herself, she kissed Sirius's cheek.

"Thanks. Night!" Sirius said, waving at her as she made her way up the stairs.

That night, Voldemort seemed a world away, and Natalie fell into the most restful sleep she had had in a long time.

* * *

As the week went on, Natalie's pile of homework increased. It didn't help that the Marauders would like to have fun with her every night. One night, she put her foot down and refused to be a part in their antics. After all, Natalie felt as though she had a name to uphold. Not handing in her homework on her first week was certainly _not _a good way to honour her grandmother's name.

Although she would much rather have fun with Sirius... oh, and James, Peter, and Remus, until all homework was complete, she made an oath to herself that she wouldn't slack off.

It wasn't only the homework factor; she couldn't have a reputation as a troublemaker when she had a name to endorse.

Sighing, she tried to tune out Sirius's very awful singing as she worked on a tedious transfiguration essay that she was three quarters complete. Sucking on the quill, she contemplated on how to wrap it all up.

Sirius abruptly stopped, much to the relief of Natalie. She felt two hands on her shoulders.

"God Talie, you're so tense!"

He rubbed her shoulders, sending tingles down her spine. Natalie could feel a crackle of electricity on her shoulders. Blushing, she brushed his hands off hastily.

"Oh, transfiguration? My best subject. Here, let me help you-"

His fingers brushed against Natalie's as he took hold of her quill and started talking.

She was amazed that he knew so much! He didn't seem like the studying kind, but it was nice for him to give her a hand.

"Okay, and for the wand movement-"

He held Natalie's hand and showed her how to move it. Brushing away the feeling, she thanked Sirius profusely.

"Not a problem," he said walking back to his friends.

Natalie swore that he winked at her.


	4. Let's Get This Party Started!

_Dear Gran,_

_Hogwarts is good so far. I'm alright at most lessons, but I certainly am not the best. It's as if the professors are expecting me to be better. I don't know, maybe I'm imagining it. I have a lot of homework to do, but I'm on top of it. _

_I've made friends too. They're all really nice, and they don't treat me differently. Everyone else does, though. But I do like it here, and although I would rather be with you, I'm happy that I'm here. _

_Talk soon,_

_Love from Natalie. _

Natalie posted the letter using Sirius's owl the next day. After the antics of the night before, she decided that after lessons that day, time would be dedicated to homework. As she walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, she spotted Sirius standing on the Gryffindor table, shouting.

"Oh Minerva, confess your feelings for me! When I graduate, we can elope! Minnie, darling, I love you!"

The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were roaring with laughter, as a very red-faced McGonagall yelled at Sirius. He shrugged and sat back down, as Natalie sat next to him.

"Hey Talie. Do you think Minnie liked my speech?"

Natalie nodded vigorously. "Yeah, totally!"

Sirius caught the sarcasm and smirked. "Has anyone ever told you that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit?"

Natalie stuck her tongue out at Sirius. "Hardy ha ha."

"I know. I am the most hilarious and sexy student at Hogwarts!"

"The sad part is," Natalie said, piling her plate with bacon, "is that you're not being sarcastic."

"Cheeky," Sirius said, winking.

"Is he always like this?" Natalie muttered to Remus.

"Sometimes he's worse."

* * *

Natalie soon learnt that Sirius had a reputation for being a flirt. Some evenings, he would spend the entire time snogging some girl. Sirius didn't realise that he was repeatedly trampling over Natalie's heart, but she couldn't be angry with him, as he didn't know he was doing it.

* * *

October arrived with a chill in the air. October had always been Natalie's least favourite month; it was the month that her mother was murdered, five years ago.

Five years. It didn't seem as though it was that long ago. Natalie could still remember every detail about her. Her Gran had always said that Natalie looked so much like her mother, but she couldn't see it. Clarice was tall and willowy; Natalie was somewhat shorter and less graceful looking.

On the day of her mother's death anniversary, Natalie decided to walk around the grounds. They were beautiful and scenic. The tall trees swayed in the slight breeze, sending a shower of deadened leaves down onto the lush grass. She lay down on the grass and stared at the sky.

The clouds were moving ever so slightly in the breeze. Natalie felt a fear tears prick her eyes as she remembered looking at the clouds with her beloved mother. She hadn't properly cried over the death in years, as every anniversary was spent with her grandmother. Natalie had to stay strong for her sake.

There was a snapping sound, and Natalie turned her tear streaked face around. Sirius stood there, peering down at Natalie concernedly.

"Come here," he said softly, holding his arms out. She gratefully accepted them, and Sirius held her closely.

"Are you gonna be alright?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Natalie sniffed.

"I have to be alright."

It was true, of course. Natalie couldn't linger over the death; she just had to get on with her life. There was no changing it, and mourning over it didn't achieve anything, especially when she knew her mother was looking down at her, wanting her to be happy.

"That's what I like about you," Sirius said, pulling away from the hug. There was lingering warmth on Natalie's body long after he pulled away.

"Now, I have secret Marauder's business to do now, but since you are cool, you can join in."

Natalie smiled. Sirius had a good way of cheering you up, even if you didn't want cheering. Perhaps it was just because Natalie was very fond of him, but either way, she felt a little happier.

"What secret Marauder's business?"

"Ah, all in dear time, young grasshopper."

Natalie snorted. "Young grasshopper?"

"Yeah. Talie, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I'm a grasshopper."

"I'm serious!"

"I know."

Sirius cracked a grin and punched her arm.

"I'll be alright," she said honestly. The pain of losing her mother was still there, like an iron grip on her heart and an ache that never truly went away.

"Goodie goodie gumdrops!"

Natalie giggled and Sirius smirked. "See, I'm hilariously hilarious."

"Hilarious looking!"

Sirius clutched his heart. "Are you saying that I, the epitome of sexiness, look funny?"

"Yup," Natalie replied, popping the 'p'.

"HOW DARE YOU! I am shocked, hurt, betrayed! I can't even look at you!" Sirius cried, shielding his eyes from Natalie. She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Sirius Black, the biggest drama queen at Hogwarts."

"_Queen? _Are you saying that I'm... _female?"_

"Why yes, I am."

"Do you want me to show you how manly I am," he offered, pulling off his shirt.

"Ah! My eyes!" a pink cheeked Natalie cried, looking away from Sirius's chest.

"Or perhaps," he began, his eyes twinkling with mirth, "you would like me to take off my trousers? You'll see just how manly and sexy I really am."

Natalie's face bypassed from pink to purple in a matter of seconds. Sirius found it very amusing.

"Don't you want to see my gorgeous toned chest?"

Natalie shook her head. Sirius sighed and put his shirt back on.

"Most girls would be jumping at the chance to see me shirtless. You're one of a kind, Talie."

He ruffled her hair playfully and they walked back to the Common Room.

"PRONGSIE POO! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Smiling, James walked up to Sirius and Natalie.

"Prongsie, this is my grasshopper."

"Why, is she jumping all over you?"

Sirius barked a laugh and Natalie turned red with mortification.

"Sadly, no. I think it is high time for a party, don't you think? It's Halloween after all. We need permission from you, Head Boy."

James smirked. "Beg."

Sirius got down on one knee.

"OH PRONGSIE PIE, THE HEIGHT OF GORGEOUSNESS, YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEADSHIP, NATALIE AND I, BEING MERE MORTALS UNDER YOUR GLORIOUS REIN, BEG TO HAVE A PARTY HERE TONIGHT."

Most of Gryffindor had burst into laughter at this point, and James, who was red-faced from restrained laughter, nodded.

"I had no idea that you were in love with me, Pads. And yes, you may have a party here tonight," he said in a regal manner, marred by the fact that he was very red-faced.

"YAY!" Sirius yelled, hoisting Natalie up and carrying her bridal style.

"Natalie and I are going to go to Hogsmeade and get some food. Can we have the party in your Head Room?" Sirius asked in a quieter tone.

"Sure, but Natalie has to swear that she won't tell anyone about the map or the secret passage."

Sirius nodded. "Natalie, repeat after me: I solemnly swear that I will keep the map and passages secret."

Natalie did so and Sirius and James grinned at her. Sirius put her down and she followed him out of the portrait hole.

"Grasshopper, we are going to Hogsmeade to get some food."

"How?"

"Ah, to be young and innocent," Sirius sighed. "You'll see, grasshopper."

They reached a gargoyle and Sirius pulled out his wand. "Dissendium," he muttered, tapping the stone gargoyle. The gargoyle's hump opened up and Sirius stepped through, motioning for Natalie to follow him. She stepped through and gasped as she saw a long, downhill passage.

"Let's go, shall we?"

For a few minutes, they walked in silence, until Natalie was struck with an idea.

"Sit down," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Sirius sat down and Natalie sat next to him.

"Glisseo," she murmured. The rocky passage turned into a smooth slide. Sirius grinned.

"I think we should hold hands, you know, in case one of us goes ahead," he said, with a wink. Natalie blushed and Sirius entwined his fingers with his own. She almost closed her eyes at the blissful feeling it was sending through her body. Brushing away the pathetic thoughts, she pushed off and Sirius followed suit.

They started sliding down the passage at high speed, while their whoops reverberated throughout the passageway.

"You're a genius!" Sirius yelled, grinning broadly. Natalie grinned back, her hair flying out behind her.

It ended all too soon, in Natalie's opinion. Sirius landed on top of her.

"Hi there," he mumbled, smirking. Natalie, whose heart rate had quickened significantly, pushed Sirius off her.

"Well, that was fun!"

"What part?"

"Well," Sirius grinned, "the ending was a highlight."

Natalie rolled her eyes, trying not to show how much she liked it. Sirius walked ahead, holding the map.

"This is the entrance to Honeydukes. Here-"

He pushed open a door and crept in.

"I've got some money here Talie, just go and put it on the counter for me while I get some food."

Natalie noticed how Sirius's eyes lit up at the mention of food. Smirking slightly, she took the galleons from Sirius and put them on the counter. The shop was closed, but the shopkeeper would find the money, along with missing merchandise, in the morning.

Suddenly a hand clasped itself over Natalie's mouth.

"Get back..." Sirius whispered, pushing her into a corner.

She tried to speak, but his hand was over her mouth. Sirius's other hand was holding the map.

"Don't speak any louder than a whisper when I take my hand off."

Natalie turned to him. "What are you doing?" she whispered. He showed her the map.

"Death Eaters," Sirius whispered. "They're so close to the door. This was a stupid idea."

They were concealed behind a shelf, Natalie's heartbeat quickening in fear. If they came into the shop...

Sirius glanced at the map. "Oh god..."

Sirius tensed up for a moment, and then sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin... they're gone..."

Natalie was feeling panicky and terrified. Her breathing came in short gasps, and Sirius wrapped his arms around her.

"You're safe... we're safe."

"Thank you, Sirius. If you weren't here..."

"I don't want to think about it."

Sirius was so much taller than Natalie that his chin could rest on her head. She snuggled into Sirius's arms, where she truly felt safe.

"I'll get the food," she whispered, pulling away from the hug.

Sirius sank to the floor and buried his face with his hands. This was unnoticed by Natalie, who was busying herself with getting food for the party.

Her heart was still hammering madly in her chest, while there was a ringing in her ears.

She was scared- no- terrified. If Sirius didn't pull her away...

She shuddered at the consequences. The Death Eaters would have taken her to Voldemort, and he would have-

Natalie had to pretend that it she wasn't affected. It wouldn't be hard; lying was second nature to her.

After procuring what she deemed was enough food (which was to be coupled with what Sirius got) she turned around and spotted Sirius, his eyes looking glassy.

"Sirius?"

She approached him and sat down.

"Are you alright?"

"My cousin was with them. My brother is a Death Eater. And you could have been taken from me," he said dully, the pain in his eyes evident.

Sirius looked so worried and off guard, all confident persona stripped away. He looked like he did the night he was disowned from his family, and Natalie didn't like it. She wanted him to be the loud facade that he usually was.

Natalie didn't know how to respond. He looked like a little kid who needed cuddling. So that's what she did: cuddle him.

"When I was disowned, my parents said that I was a disappointment, because I'm a Gryffindor, a bloodtraitor... I'm ashamed to be related to them! Bellatrix, my cousin, is a Death Eater, and Regulus, my little brother, is too."

"Sirius... I had no idea..."

"Of course you didn't," he said briskly, squeezing her hand.

"Do you still want to have that party?" Natalie asked.

"Of course. I suggested it so you would feel better. I'm sorry that today has been so rotten for you."

"I'm used to rotten days," she shrugged. Sirius tilted her chin up.

His grey eyes were staring at Natalie with such intensity that she almost gasped aloud.

"Can I have a kiss?" he questioned, the familiar coquettish smirk gracing his features.

"I've already given you a cuddle," a blushing Natalie said.

"Please?"

Sighing, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You missed my lips, but I suppose we can always have time to practice."

Natalie punched his arm. "Not bloody likely."

Sirius bark-laughed and it brought a smile to Natalie's face. It was _she _who made that happy personality come out again.

When they reached Hogwarts again, Sirius hoisted her up and grinned.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"


	5. Change

"PRONGSIE! WE HAVE FOOD!"

Natalie and Sirius had agreed not to tell anyone about the Death Eaters at Hogsmeade, much less the fact that Sirius's cousin was amongst them. A bemused James walked over to them, grinning broadly.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I decided that I would ask Lily out one more time. So I did, and she blushed... and said yes!"

Sirius's reaction was the opposite of what James expected: he stopped smiling and looked down.

"Pads? This is the part when you congratulate me on finally getting the girl of my dreams."

Sirius looked up and took on a serious expression. "I have to tell you something. I have been concealing a ranging passion and love for you for years, James. I didn't want to tell you, but now..."

"Are you serious?" James asked, having never seen such a sombre expression on his friend's face.

"Yes, I am," Sirius grinned, before tackling James in a headlock, "finally! Did you 'finally deflate your head?'"

James laughed. "Actually, those were her exact words. But Padfoot," he said acutely, "if the relationship doesn't work out, will I still have you?"

Barely concealing a grin, Sirius nodded.

"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, PRONGSIE POO!" Sirius said melodramatically, striking an equally melodramatic pose.

Natalie, who was laughing at the antics, checked the time on her watch. There was plenty of time to set up the party, she reckoned.

Now, Natalie had an unusual quirk. She could easily distract herself from her problems. She called it... changing her mindset. If her thoughts ever drifted to her mother, she forced them to return to the good things. She knew that she was only numbing the pain, but there had never been a happy thing that she couldn't focus on. It could even be a small thing. For example, when she was eleven and her thoughts were wandering back to her mother, she just tuned into the fact that her grandmother was making her favourite cookies later. As the years went on, there were bigger things to detract her thoughts from her mother. The fact that she had three good friends being the biggest thing. When she found out what Voldemort wanted her for, it was a blessing that a mere few weeks later she met James, Remus and Sirius. To be said, she only saw them during the summer, and occasionally Christmas and Easter time (their explanations were that they went to boarding school, which now Natalie knew wasn't far from the truth) but just the fact that she knew she had friends out there was the bright light on the dark horizon. At Hogwarts, there were so many happy things to focus on. And Natalie was so grateful that Sirius planned the party for _her, _to make _her _feel better. He had known that Halloween was always a day that she was particularly sad on and he had gone out of his way to make her feel better. Though Natalie knew that numbing the pain wasn't the best way to diffuse the grief, it worked for her. It also helped her keep an affirmative perspective on the world; finding happiness in everything facilitated it.

"Talie? You have that far away look in your eyes," Sirius said, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She snapped out of her trance and smiled at Sirius.

"Sorry, just thinking."

"About how gorgeous I am and how much you love me?"

"No, I wasn't. Honestly Black, your head is so big..."

"My head isn't the only thing that's big," Sirius said, winking devilishly. Natalie squealed and slapped him.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU ARE THE MOST PERVERTED HUMAN BEING I HAVE EVER MET!"

James continued to laugh at the two. They were a really good match, if only Sirius didn't toy with her heart the way he did. James could tell that Natalie was very taken to him, but he knew that Sirius would just break her heart. If not now, in the near future.

As it turned out, the near future was that night at the party. At first it was great fun. They all played Twister, a muggle game that Lily Evans introduced. She didn't play at first, but Sirius used his 'charm' to persuade Natalie to join in. It finished with Sirius's hand in between her legs (much to her embarrassment) and Remus's leg across her stomach. In the end, they all collapsed on top of each other.

Okay, that was a highlight, Natalie admitted. When they all brushed off, Natalie sat next to Remus and Sirius as they munched on food, while James, Lily, Hestia and Peter had an interesting game of Twister. Sirius, as usual, was eating like a dog and crumbs were flying everywhere. When Sirius was finished eating, he decided to go and find a girl.

"Finish these chips, Talie. I'm off to find me some girl!"

Remus winced slightly as he saw Natalie's face fall at Sirius's insensitiveness.

He found a girl called Honey Brown. Natalie was bitter as they started kissing. Why would you call your kid _Honey Brown? _The pain in Natalie's eyes was flagrant as Sirius lifted Honey up and carried her into a corner. Remus put an arm around Natalie and smiled.

"Don't worry. That's just Sirius being Sirius."

"Why would I care?" Natalie snapped angrily.

"Because you're in love with him."

Natalie spluttered. In love with Sirius? Okay, she admitted that she had a little crush on him, but it was nothing major.

"I am NOT in love with him," she hissed. "I just don't want to see him mess up his life by sleeping with a few slags."

"Sirius knows what he's doing. It's just you that I don't want to see mess up your life. Don't become invested in Sirius. He will promise you the world and never deliver. He's a great mate, don't get me wrong. He's just very insensitive when it comes to girls so don't even consider thinking of him as anything more than a friend. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but it's true. Stay friends. Don't make it difficult."

Natalie let the words wash over her. She knew what Remus said was true; she just didn't want to believe it.

"I'll admit that I have a little crush on him, always have. But you're right."

Remus ruffled her hair. "What I like about you is that you can admit things. You don't shy away from how you feel."

Natalie smiled wryly. That wasn't true when it came to all things. Quite the opposite, actually.

"Thanks Remus."

* * *

Lessons started going downhill in November. Natalie found that all the professors were disappointed in her to some degree. The only class that she was very good at was Charms, and Professor Flitwick doted on her. She didn't like how they expected her to be as good as her grandmother, when she clearly wasn't.

She started to feel as though she was disgracing the name of Summerville. Don't get Natalie wrong, she loved the Marauders. But it didn't do good to run around pranking with them every day. So, one day after a horrendous potions lesson, she decided to change.

No more running around with Sirius. No more neglecting homework. No more putting in fifty percent. For now on, she would put a hundred and ten percent into everything that she did.

She would be as kind as her grandmother and as helpful. Instead of barely brushing her hair in the morning, she would look presentable. She couldn't go besmirching her beloved grandmother any longer.

The morning after her epiphany, she made an effort to look good. She brushed her hair and put it in a braid down her back, with a few wispy parts framing her face. Natalie tied her tie on correctly for once, got rid of the creases in her uniform and applied a quick coat of mascara to her eyelashes and lipgloss to her lips. When she was pleased with how she looked, Natalie made her way downstairs to breakfast.

Sirius greeted her with the usual hair ruffle, and she angrily pushed his hand away.

"Can you please not do that anymore?"

"Okay?" Sirius frowned, the response sounding more like a question.

"Thank you."

She took a seat next to Lily Evans, who smiled at her.

"You look nice today, Natalie."

"Thanks Lily."

Sirius sat next to Natalie on the other side. "She does, doesn't she? I like what you've done with your hair," he said, playing with her braid. She shoved his hand away again.

"I haven't done anything different to usual, Sirius," she replied smoothly.

"Yes, you have. What are you trying to achieve? If you're trying to impress me, you needn't have worry. I'm impressed enough."

_He's just flirting, Natalie._

"Would you refrain from flirting with me, Sirius?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was flirting?"

"What else would you call it?" she snapped angrily. "Quit bugging me, okay?"

She could barely look at him, much less that wounded look in his eyes.

* * *

The weeks went on. Try as she might, Natalie wasn't improving in any of her lessons. She was starting to get the reputation as one of the nicest girls in the school, though. At least she wasn't known as the girl who tagged along with Sirius Black anymore. Now _that _wasn't a good title to have, especially given Sirius's status. After a few days, Sirius realised that his attempts at talking to Natalie were fruitless. He quickly moved onto things that he deemed more important. Snogging girls, for one.

Natalie was perfectly fine with not talking to Sirius. At least, she told herself she was. In her heart of hearts, she missed him. She missed pranking with him, doing ridiculous dares, and she even missed his flirtatious attitude. Of course, these thoughts only crossed her mind as she was drifting off to sleep, along with thoughts about her mother and grandmother.

* * *

Natalie woke up in the morning and rubbed her eyes. They were wet, as though she had been crying. Some days, it was all she felt like doing. It was a Saturday, and there was a Hogsmeade visit, which Dumbledore agreed that she should go on. She did feel a little nervous about going, especially because of the Death Eaters. Dumbledore assured her that the Death Eaters wouldn't come in broad daylight when there were Aurors surrounding the village. Sceptical yet reassured, Natalie agreed to go with Hestia Jones, who was becoming a good friend. She dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blouse that Hestia gave her, along with a thick jacket to keep her warm in the chilly November air. She felt Sirius's eyes on her at breakfast, which made her feel increasingly uncomfortable. He summoned her after breakfast to go for a walk. Natalie grudgingly agreed to, and they walked along the Black Lake.

"Talie, I understand if you've been a bit touchy lately because of girl problems," he winced slightly, "but I was wondering if we're cool."

Sirius? Being _sensitive_? This was certainly different behaviour...

"Sirius, I just want to focus on my studies. I haven't ever been to school before this year and I am behind everyone else. It doesn't help that I have such high expectations pinned on me by everyone. People expect me to behave a certain way, because of my grandmother. I can't go acting the way I did when we first met, do you understand?"

Sirius nodded tersely, glowering.

"So you're going to change yourself just so that others are happy. That's bullshit."

"I can't go embarrassing my grandmother by hanging out with a bunch of idiots!" Natalie cried. She felt intensely guilty when she saw the hurt look on Sirius's face, replaced almost instantaneously by fury.

"I'm _so _sorry if us 'idiots' aren't good enough for the likes of Natalie Summerville," Sirius snarled, walking off.

"That's not what I meant!" she yelled after him, but she knew that any attempts at apologising and explaining were ineffective.

_Well, there goes my best friends, _she thought bitterly. She stalked back up to the castle in a foul mood, not helped by the fact that a few Slytherins were sneering at her. She made a rude hand gesture before remembering that she was _supposed_ to be behaving like a Summerville should.

Natalie knew that what Sirius said was true. Changing herself like that was bullshit, and it wasn't _her. _Natalie knew herself as the daring, fun loving, wildfire girl who loved her friends, not the prissy, prude, sweet, suck-up-your-ass-just-to-make-you-feel-good person she had transformed herself into. But in this case, what was more important? Friends or family? More importantly, would her grandmother care if she chose friendship over family honour? No, she wouldn't mind, Natalie knew that. But _she _cared. She cared if she could live up to the memory of her mother. Natalie wanted that honour and revere that her grandmother and mother so easily held.

_I'll be proud of you no matter what, Natalie._

Her grandmother had once said that, but Natalie knew that it wouldn't be true.

That's how Natalie made her mind up, even if it pained her so.

* * *

Hogsmeade was beautiful, and Natalie was hyper-aware of everything about it, due to the fact that she was worried. Hestia sat across from her at a table in The Three Broomsticks, chatting. Natalie wasn't listening, though. Her eyes were fixed on a certain grey eyed Marauder, who was talking to his friends. Remus caught her eye and smiled. At least _he _didn't hate her, though it seemed as though James and Sirius did. Peter never really took much notice of Natalie, unless she was in scanty clothing.

"Earth to Natalie!"

Natalie snapped out of her thoughts as Hestia pointed to a boy with brown hair and grey-blue eyes.

"See that guy there? That's Amos Diggory. While you were busy checking out Sirius just then, he was checking you out."

A slight and almost unnoticeable flush crept up on Natalie's cheeks. "I wasn't checking Sirius out!"

"Sure you weren't. Anyway, Diggory was totally staring at you!"

Natalie glanced at him. She knew that he was a seventh year in Hufflepuff, tall and handsome. Way out of her league.

"No way. He was probably staring at you."

Hestia, with her wavy brown hair, five foot eight frame, curvy body, dark blue eyes and lovely smile, was far more likely to attract attention from someone like Amos Diggory. Natalie was short, fifteen and wanted by a dark wizard. Not exactly something that a guy would look for in a girl.

"Trust me, he was looking at you."

"He wasn't."

"You want to know how I know?"

"Okay."

"Sirius is glaring at him right this instant."

* * *

As Natalie drifted off to sleep that night, she thought about her predicament. Was her grandmother safe? Was she embarrassing or honouring her name? Had she lost her best friends? Where was Voldemort, and what were his plans? Was she really safe at Hogwarts, where Death Eaters could appear in the nearby village? And, possibly the most trivial thought: Did Amos Diggory indeed have a crush on her?


	6. Gorgeous Grasshopper

_The man grabbed Natalie's waist. She squealed and tried to kick him._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Clarice's green eyes widened in shock and terror, as the spell hit her directly in the chest. _

_Slowly, she crumpled to the floor, as Natalie's scream reverberated against the walls._

Natalie woke up, tears streaming down her face.

The nightmare had been occupying her restless sleeps for the past few days.

She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing.

_Don't cry, Natalie. You know that if you start, you'll never be able to stop, _she told herself.

She put a pair of slippers on and walked down to the Common Room.

One person sat on a couch, staring into the flames.

Sirius.

Sirius and James weren't speaking to Natalie. Personally, she thought that they were overreacting. I mean come on! She said they were idiots; as if they haven't been called that before!

Sirius turned around and spotted a Natalie. Tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she wasn't sobbing. The sad, hurt look in her green eyes... Sirius couldn't bring himself to be angry with her anymore.

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out, as he had done multiple times before. She walked over to the couch that he sat on and curled up in Sirius's arms.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison. Natalie blushed and Sirius chuckled.

He didn't ask why Natalie was crying, he just held onto her. She didn't sob, but the tears fell thick and fast onto Sirius's chest. Natalie was well accomplished in the art of controlling herself.

"I still think its bullshit. You know, trying to change yourself."

"I don't have an option."

Sirius pulled her head away from his chest, cupped her cheeks and looked her in the eye.

"Your grandmother loves you to pieces. I don't even know her, but I know that someone as decent as her wouldn't want to see her granddaughter suffering. You are trying to be someone you are not. You're Talie. You are fun and daring and annoying and witty and sarcastic. You are not a sweet angel, a bookworm or a teacher's pet. You aren't fearless, but you don't use the 'Voldemort wants to make babies with me' card to get sympathy. But what I don't understand is why you aren't living your life to the full. I would think that you, having lost your mother, would know that life is too short to take seriously. You have to have fun. I have shocked myself with how intelligent this speech has been, and you must be swooning right this second."

Natalie looked away from Sirius. She had never heard anything so true come from his mouth before. It was such an honest, sweet... smart statement to make.

"And you aren't swooning. That's what I like about you."

"You're right. I haven't been disgracing my grandmother: I've been disgracing my mother. I have been taking her sacrifice for granted."

She kissed him on the cheek. "And thank you, for helping me realise it."

Sirius ruffled her hair and grinned. "So I can do that again?"

"You can ruffle my hair all you like."

* * *

James forgave Natalie very quickly.

"I only pretended to stay angry for Sirius's sake."

Natalie still thought it was curious that Sirius had taken so much offense to the comment. _I guess I just really bruised his overlarge ego, _she mused.

* * *

Now, Natalie had something on her mind that not even the Marauders could distract her from. Her Gran had not yet replied to her letter that she sent weeks ago. It was probably nothing, she thought. But it was a vex that didn't go away.

It was two weeks until Christmas, and Natalie decided to ask Dumbledore if he knew anything as to why her Gran wasn't responding. Sirius, who was told the password by James, the Head Boy, accompanied Natalie down the hall. As she walked along a corridor next to Sirius, she spotted Amos Diggory, who made a beeline towards her.

"Hide behind a pillar!" she hissed to Sirius. He smirked wickedly.

"You don't fancy him, do you?"

"Just do it!"

Sirius ran behind a pillar just as Amos came over.

"Hello Natalie."

"Hello Amos."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Um, this is sort of difficult to ask... but are you and Black dating?"

Natalie turned a brilliant shade of red and turned her head slightly, so she could see Sirius.

"Black? You mean _bigheaded, arrogant, annoying _Sirius Black?"

Amos looked at Natalie as though she was very odd. "Yes, the very same."

"Um... well..."

An arm wrapped itself around Natalie's waist. "Yes, she is."

Sirius glared at Amos until he swiftly walked away.

"Sirius! What was that for?"

"Trust me; you don't want to date Diggory."

"Why not?"

"Because I forbid it."

Natalie blushed slightly. "Why do you forbid it?"

"Because I'm sexy."

Natalie snorted derisively. "Right. Yep, that is such a _great_ explanation. I _totally_ understand why you forbid it."

Sirius smirked. "I don't think that you understand. See, I'm a sex god. You don't ever question my laws, grasshopper."

"Everyone is gonna think that we're dating," Natalie moaned.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sirius asked, the hurt in his eyes brazen.

"Well, no, but- Sirius, you're a man whore!"

Sirius clutched his chest. "A damage to the ego!"

"It's true."

"And you're right."

Sirius put an arm around Natalie's shoulder as they walked to Dumbledore's office. She was starting to feel a little nervous about what Dumbledore might say, but Sirius's arm around her shoulder was reassuring.

"The password is Mars Bar."

Natalie and Sirius shared a nostalgic glance. One time, in muggle London, the decided to buy Mars Bars and see how many they could fit in their mouths. Sirius had won, and in anger, Natalie spat all of her half-chewed Mars Bars on Sirius.

The gargoyle opened up and Natalie and Sirius stepped inside. Dumbledore smiled at them from his desk.

"Natalie, Sirius, take a seat," he said, smiling at the two. The office was just as Natalie remembered it, with moving portraits on the walls and spindly objects on tables.

"Sir, I was wondering if you knew anything of where my Gran is? She hasn't responded to any of my letters."

Dumbledore's light-hearted appearance turned into one of concern and knowing. "Natalie, you mustn't overreact. Your Gran has gone into hiding."

Natalie's head span with the revelations. Was her Gran in danger? How? When? But when she replied, it was with a careful, nonchalant tone.

"Why?"

"Voldemort has marked her for death, for hiding you."

Natalie thought that her grandmother would be safer if she went somewhere else. But it had only made Voldemort angry. Natalie cursed herself for being such a fool. _How could I have been so naive? It is my fault if Voldemort finds her. All my fault. _

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she cried, as Sirius gripped her hand.

"It was what she wanted."

Natalie felt white-hot fury bubble in her stomach. She had a _right_ to know. A _right_.

She clenched her jaw and stalked out, knocking a few items off the tables as she went. Sirius followed her, after throwing an apologetic glance in the aged professor's direction.

Natalie ran. Sirius followed her, but she wouldn't let him see her cry, for real. She _couldn't_. Sirius, having longer legs, caught up to Natalie quickly.

"Talie, look at me."

She turned around and looked up into Sirius's grey eyes. Her face was streaked with tears that she failed to mask.

"Sirius, please. Can you please leave me alone?"

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, to show that she wasn't mad at him. She couldn't be mad at Sirius.

He nodded and walked off in the opposite direction.

Sirius Black was stubborn.

He needed to comfort Natalie when she so clearly needed it.

And he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

Natalie found a rock at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Moths flew around in the dusk air, which had a chilly bite to it. She drew her legs up to her chest and stared at the ground, tears falling down upon its surface. While she was having fun with the Marauders, or becoming the model student, her grandmother had been in mortal peril.

_For me. _

Where was she hiding? Was she safe?

Her safety was all Natalie wished for.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, when a crack startled her.

A large, black, shaggy dog stood before her. Natalie tried to get up, because its size made it look menacing. But the dog approached her and licked her hand. She cautiously patted its head and it barked in apparent happiness.

"Hey doggy."

The dog put its head in Natalie's lap, and she patted its head again. A few tears fell into its fur and it cocked its head, as if to ask what's wrong.

"You wouldn't understand," she muttered. The dog nipped her playfully and looked at her with scrutiny in its grey eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The dog pointed its head towards the school. Natalie looked up at the magnificent castle.

"That's Hogwarts. I like it there. I have a few really great friends. James Potter and Remus Lupin. And then there's Siri- god Lord, I must be barking. As if you can understand me!"

It nudged her hand, as if to say continue.

"Fine. Well, there's this guy; his name is Sirius Black. Merlin, he's amazing. Not that I would ever tell him that. He doesn't need an even bigger ego than he already has. He's really sweet when he wants to be and he's hilarious. He is such a flirt, though. And Merlin, he's gorgeous..."

For the first time, Natalie found someone she could talk to about Hogwarts. Someone who didn't attend. She pushed aside the thoughts about her grandmother (but she knew that they would pop back into her mind that night) and chatted to the dog about everything.

"It's great to be able to tell someone what I'm feeling and thinking... I couldn't tell the Marauders, or Hestia or Lily. And you can't tell them, eh? You can understand all of this too."

The dog licked Natalie's knee in response. When she finished playing and talking with the dog, she walked back up to the castle, feeling a fair deal happier. Not perfect, of course.

But Natalie was an expert at numbing her emotions when she needed.

When she arrived back in the Common Room, dinner was over. Natalie sat next to Remus and James, who were throwing Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans into the air and trying to catch them with their mouths.

"Hey Natalie. Have you seen Sirius?"

"No."

"Oh," Remus said, as James caught a bean in his mouth, "we assumed that he would be with you."

Natalie shook her head and joined in with James and Remus's bean game. Little things like that could help her feel better.

A few minutes later, Sirius walked through the portrait hole, looking scruffy.

"Messy hair-"

"Buttons done up wrong-"

"Flushed cheeks-"

"Look who just had a shag," Remus and James finished together. Natalie felt a stab of annoyance but easily concealed it. Sirius walked towards the three and grinned.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Who'd you shag this time, mate?" Remus asked.

"I didn't shag anyone," he replied, completely honestly, winking at Natalie. She felt her cheeks rush with colour.

James and Remus caught the exchange.

"Merlin... did you two...?"

"Whoa ... no ... why would..." Natalie stuttered.

Remus and James sighed in relief. "Good, Padfoot. Remember, you don't shag mates."

Natalie smirked. "Who implied that rule? Why? Does Sirius want to shag Remus?"

James roared with laughter and clapped Natalie on the back. Remus and Sirius were both bright red and looking very discomforted.

As Natalie drifted into an uneasy sleep that night, something flew through her window. It was a piece of parchment folded into the shape of a bird. Frowning, Natalie opened it up.

_I think you're gorgeous too, grasshopper._

The letter was signed with a muddy paw print.


	7. Christmas Ball Disaster

**Lollypops101: Thx **

**Scarlett: Aw, thank you so much! It is really appreciated. That was one of the nicest reviews I have ever received! **

**Guest: Thanks for your compliment, but how does Natalie come off as a Mary Sue?**

* * *

Natalie couldn't sleep at night. If she ever drifted off into an uneasy sleep, she would be awoken soon after, drenched in sweat.

It was quite obvious that she wasn't sleeping. All Sirius had to do was take one look at her dark under eyes, pale skin and fatigued posture, and he knew that Natalie was suffering. Of course, to someone who didn't know her like Sirius did, she looked like a perfectly happy teenager who didn't have a care in the world. And Natalie could kid herself to think that way during the day; it was the nights that were tough. Christmas was rolling around, and Natalie was told by Dumbledore that she would be staying at Hogwarts. But before the holidays began, there was to be a Christmas Ball. When Sirius informed Natalie of this, she point-blank refused to go.

"No way in hell, Sirius. Firstly, I would have to wear a dress. Secondly, I would have to dance. And thirdly... I don't have a thirdly, but I am not going."

The two sat in the Common Room on a couch, as James and Lily were on Head Boy and Girl duties, Remus was doing homework and Peter's presence was unknown.

"Talie, you are worried sick about your Gran, you never sleep at night and your grades are dropping. You deserve to have a little fun. And you have the privilege to go as my date," Sirius finished, winking.

"Sirius, I really don't want to. I don't even have a dress!"

"Easily arranged. Why don't we go to Hogsmeade next weekend and buy one?"

"Fine, but I am not guaranteeing that I am going."

"But Talie," Sirius whined, "I need a date!"

Natalie snorted. "Oh, yeah. Like you would have trouble finding a date."

Sirius's eyes twinkled with mirth. "What are you insinuating?"

"Okay, don't inflate your head, but you are quite good looking."

What Natalie didn't know was that Sirius already knew her opinion. She also didn't know that it was Sirius who sent her the mysterious note a week ago.

"Thanks," Sirius grinned.

"I'm not going, Sirius. And I am not going with you even if I change my mind."

"But you'll probably end up going with Diggory if you don't go with me."

Sirius and Amos Diggory were rivals. It was inevitable; they were both good looking and charming. When it came to females, Amos usually got the girls who wanted a serious relationship, whereas Sirius would get the ones that would be classified as 'one night stands'.

_Diggory is not getting Natalie, _Sirius thought bitterly.

"That wouldn't be so bad. I mean, he seems like a decent guy."

Sirius snorted, as jealousy coursed through his veins. "Yeah, right. You don't even know him."

"No need to get snappy. I was joking!"

* * *

When the Hogsmeade visit came around, Natalie was a little nervous about the Death Eaters. In fact, she was going to tell Professor Dumbledore, but common sense stopped her qualms. He wouldn't let students go if he didn't believe it was safe. Dumbledore had assured Natalie that her grandmother was safe in her hiding place, but Natalie didn't believe it. In fact, the worry that was consuming her was making her feel sick.

And then there was Sirius. Whenever he could see that Natalie was worrying, he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her. If she wanted to be alone, Sirius didn't allow it. Instead, he would assume his animagus form and follow her. Natalie told the dog things that she didn't tell anyone else, and Sirius possibly knew Natalie better than anyone else. He wasn't about to let on that he was the dog, though. Not just yet.

So Sirius and Natalie were going dress shopping in Hogsmeade that day. When Sirius told James, he smirked.

"Is Sirius going to get a dress, Natalie?"

Natalie nodded, smiling. "I'm going to pick one out for him."

"YAY! DRESSES!" Sirius yelled.

James noticed the loving look in Natalie's eyes as she looked at Sirius, and felt a pang of sadness. She really did like him, and Sirius was just too naive to see it.

"You two have fun," James said, smiling at the two. Sirius put an arm around Natalie's waist and grinned.

"Have fun snogging Lily."

James winked and walked off.

When the two arrived in Hogsmeade, the first place they went to was the clothing store.

"You should get some dress robes, Sirius," Natalie said.

"Why? I thought that I was wearing a dress!"

"No, you are not."

"Killjoy."

"Bastard."

"I know you love me," Sirius countered.

"No I don't. You are an insufferable git."

"Ooh, I'm so offended."

Natalie punched him in the arm. "A wise man that I know once told me that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"I'm that wise man! Natalie, my ego is currently inflating at your kind words! EVERYONE! I AM A WISE MAN!"

"Shut up!" Natalie hissed, as everyone in the vicinity stared at Sirius.

"Hey, can I help you pick out your dress!"

"Fine."

Sirius picked out a few dresses for Natalie to try on. Of course, these were dresses that Sirius approved of, which meant that Natalie probably wouldn't.

"Can I watch you get dressed?" Sirius asked with a wolfish grin, which made Natalie almost fall to her knees. _Merlin, _she thought, _he's gorgeous._ Brushing away the moment of pathetic insanity, she shook her head. Sirius pouted.

"That's a shame. Oh well, get dressed!"

Natalie walked into the dressing room and tried on the first dress that Sirius supplied her. It was poofy and pink, two things that Natalie loathed. When she put in on, she almost gagged at the pinkness. When she walked out of the dressing room, Sirius smirked.

"You look like you are about five years old."

"I look hideous," she spat, walking back into the dressing room. The next dress that Sirius picked out was short, black and skimpy.

Natalie didn't like it. It showed off her knobbly knees, which Natalie hated with a passion. But when she walked out and showed Sirius, he gaped for a few moments, his eyes travelling across her body.

"Wow, you are wearing that."

"No. It is slutty and is completely unflattering on my body type."

"But Talie!"

"No buts. I'll wear this when hell freezes over."

For the next half hour, Natalie tried on dress after dress. Some were hideously ugly, some so promiscuous that she refused to walk out of the dressing room.

Finally, Sirius found a sea green dress that he liked. Natalie tried it on.

_Wow, _she thought. It was elegant and floor length, gathering in all the right places. It had a plunging back and a v-neck, with a clasp just below the breastbone. Natalie had never tried something on that looked so perfect and fitting.

Smiling, she took the dress off and walked out.

"I wanna see it!" Sirius whined. Natalie smiled warmly at him.

"Sirius, it is perfect. But I don't want you to see it just yet, okay?"

"Because I picked out the perfect dress, can you be my date to the ball?"

Natalie cursed herself when she blushed like a twelve-year-old. She liked Sirius, almost to the point of infatuation. She loved everything about him: his smile, his eyes, his hair, his attitude, his daringness, his bravery... but she knew that she didn't stand a chance with him. He was older, more popular, better looking... and although he flirted shamelessly with Natalie, it was normal. Sirius flirted with McGonagall. It meant nothing. But there was always that bubble of hope that formed every time that Sirius complimented or flirted with her...

"Um, I thought you had a girlfriend? Y'know, the blonde girl."

"Oh, Isabelle. See, thing is, grasshopper, when I get horny-"

"OKAY! You both just shagged. Got it."

Her mind was elsewhere, though. She was thinking about the note that she received the week before... only one person called her grasshopper...

"So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, okay."

Sirius grinned broadly.

* * *

"Told you she would say yes," Sirius gloated to Amos.

"You didn't even give me a chance," Amos said angrily.

"Tough, because she wouldn't have gone with you."

Sirius walked off feeling very satisfied with himself.

* * *

On the evening of the ball, Natalie was incredibly nervous. Not because of the ball, but because Dumbledore informed her that her Gran had gone abroad. Natalie didn't realise that she was in so much danger, and it worried her sick. It was a well-known fact throughout the wizarding world that Voldemort wanted to kill Meredith Summerville and Albus Dumbledore, the only two people he ever feared. If Voldemort found Meredith, he would torture her until he found out where Natalie was. This was unknown to Natalie; if she knew it, she would have refused to go to Hogwarts. The ball seemed like a trivial thing, but it was a trivial thing that would take her mind off her problems.

Natalie curled her brown hair in loose curls, which fell down to the middle of her ribcage. She pulled the shorter parts of her hair back with a sparkly hair comb and fastened it into place. She put on the dress that Sirius had picked out, and Natalie admitted that it suited her eyes well. She didn't put on makeup; she loathed the stuff. A light coat of lipgloss was enough, she mused. As for her footwear, she wore a pair of strappy, low-heeled pumps.

Sirius had no trouble complementing females, but when he saw Natalie, his throat ran dry. He cursed himself for his inability to speak, but smiled warmly at her.

"You look good, Sirius."

"You too," he eventually said.

Remus's date was Hestia Jones, James's date was Lily Evans, and Peter couldn't find one. Sirius held Natalie's hand as they walked into the Great Hall, which had been decorated beautifully. Garlands of mistletoe hung from the ceilings, (Natalie avoided them, much to Sirius's annoyance) and ivy crossed the starry ceiling. Overall, Natalie thought that it was very pretty.

Sirius saw Amos Diggory staring at Natalie and he threw him a smug look, which went unnoticed by Natalie. A Weird Sisters song started playing, and Sirius took Natalie by the hand onto the dance floor.

"Sirius, I can't dance."

"Yes, you can."

He started spinning Natalie around, much to her amusement. People were making a wide birth from the two as they danced exuberantly.

"See, you can dance?"

"I think it's called you spinning me around, not dancing."

"Touché, darling."

As the upbeat songs were replaced by slower ones, their dancing changed to suit it. Sirius's hands were on Natalie's waist, while hers were wrapped around his neck. The height difference made it slightly awkward, but Natalie's heels aided it well.

"The green in the dress really brings out your eyes, Talie. It's quite enchanting, really."

Natalie could feel heat rising in her cheeks at his words.

"Thanks."

Sirius grinned. "No problem."

Sirius looked over Natalie's shoulder and saw Amos glaring. He smirked.

"Looks like our plan has worked."

"What plan?"

"Merlin, Diggory looks so pissed."

"What are you on about?"

"It's lucky he's the jealous type. I knew asking you would piss him off. Good thing using you would get him back for stealing Isabelle from me..."

Sirius realised what he said too late. Natalie took a step back from him.

"What?"

"No, I just meant that by asking you and pretending to be interested- no not pretend, just exaggerate- it helps that he fancies you-"

Sirius was just digging himself into a bigger hole.

"You used me!"

"No, Talie-"

"I am not 'Talie.' Let me guess, you were planning on shagging me later?"

"No, I wouldn't do that to you-"

Natalie was beyond angry. It was mingled in with humiliation that she believed that Sirius _actually_ cared for her, because it was now clear that he was just using her- as he did with any girl.

"You do it to every other girl! Why am I the exception?"

Sirius kept quiet for a moment, thinking about his answer. Meanwhile, Natalie wondered if maybe the reason that she was so angry was because she was in love with Sirius Black...

"See? I am not the exception."

"Natalie, please, hear me out!"

Natalie ignored his voice and the looks from the students. Going to the goddamn ball was clearly a mistake...

"Are you okay?"

Natalie looked up and saw Amos Diggory. She looked back and saw Sirius staring. Fury bubbled in her stomach, so she did the first thing that came to mind:

She kissed Amos.

Amos responded with enthusiasm and kissed her back, and all Natalie could think about was how angry she was with Sirius...

She pulled away and looked behind, and Sirius was looking at Natalie will a poorly hidden expression of both jealousy and hurt.

She felt a bubble of satisfaction form at the look on his face.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Amos asked. Natalie nodded and looked back at Sirius one more time, hoping to see the same expressions on his face.

But he was already kissing some other girl.

"Do you want to go back to my Common Room?" Natalie asked Amos. He nodded enthusiastically and Natalie smiled, thinking about how much Sirius would hate it. Just thinking about him made Natalie want to burst into tears. _Why did I ever think he was a friend? All he wants is sex. I will never give that to HIM. And I will never, ever forgive him. _

Natalie remembered what it was like when she first met him, when he was under the pseudonym of Nate. He lied then, too! He didn't trust her enough to tell her that he was a wizard. _Well, I didn't either_, Natalie admitted.

She muttered the password to the Gryffindor tower. Amos followed her in eagerly.

And then Natalie had an idea. A stupid, reckless, rash idea. An idea worthy of Sirius Black. He had probably done it before. No, he had _certainly_ done it before. She grabbed Amos's hand and led him up to the Boys Dormitories and kissed him. He kissed her back, smirking into her lips. He pushed her down onto Sirius's bed, and all Natalie thought about was getting back at that bastard...

All the while, she knew that maybe it was a stupid choice, but she could just imagine Sirius's face if she saw her now...

* * *

And she got back at Sirius in the worse way possible.


	8. Regret

Natalie woke up.

First thing she realised was that she was naked.

Secondly, Amos Diggory was next to her.

Thirdly, she realised that she made a huge mistake.

She glanced at the perfect dress that Sirius had so kindly picked out for her and felt a pang in her chest. Of what, she wasn't sure.

Her mind quickly went into overdrive as she looked at the boy next to her. Groaning, she nudged him.

"Wake up!" she hissed. Amos stirred and looked up at Natalie.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," she snapped, "get up and get dressed."

He kissed her softly and she pulled away, glaring.

"This was a one off. Whatever ideas you have about us are false."

"Oh yeah," he scoffed, "one night stands. Just like Black."

She slapped him across the face. "If you tell anyone about this, I will hurt you. Don't forget who my grandmother is, Diggory."

He paled and nodded, quickly getting up and getting dressed.

When he had left, Natalie buried her head in Sirius's pillow and groaned. His scent comforted her, slightly.

_How could I have been so stupid! _

Then she remembered how furious she was with Sirius. How he used her. To get to another girl, no less.

She felt a few tears prick her eyes, but she furiously blinked them away.

Just in time, too. James and Remus walked in and stopped dead when they saw Natalie. Blushing, she pulled her covers so they covered her body, up to her neck.

"Natalie..."

"What are you doing in here?" Remus asked.

"And why did Amos Diggory just walk out of here?"

She saw the look of dawning comprehension of James's face...

"You shagged Diggory!"

"Speak a little louder, I don't think Voldemort heard you," Natalie snarled.

Remus sat on the end of Sirius bed. "What happened? You left the Ball three hours ago."

Natalie's voice cracked slightly as she answered him. "Sirius... he used me to get to another girl."

"Oh."

James, who stood, surveying Natalie, spoke. "Would you like me to get Lily?"

She noted how his eyes softened when she said his name, and felt that pang in her chest again. What she wouldn't give to be loved like Lily was, but she didn't want James to be the Marauder to supply her with the love.

"That would be good," Natalie said, stretching her arms out. Remus's eyes averted to her chest for a second. He winced and blushed.

"Sorry, Natalie."

She didn't really care; she had been sullied in a much more intense way earlier that night.

As James and Sirius left, rather awkwardly, Natalie noted, she buried her head in Sirius's pillow again. She stayed like that until she heard Lily's soft voice.

"Natalie?"

She looked up and saw Lily and Hestia looking down at her, sympathetically. They sat either side of her, smiling slightly.

"What happened?"

Natalie hastened to explain what had happen, her face burning and hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I feel so cheap," she muttered, wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry. I've made worse mistakes, believe me. And I've known Sirius longer than you have and I know that he's a good person, deep down," said Hestia.

"But have you been close to him? He used to see me every day of the summer when I was younger. We were so close... and not for a second did I think that he was a wizard. He didn't suspect that I was a witch, either. We would get up to so much mischief in muggle London..."

Natalie had to bite her lip to stop a sob escaping.

"Well, I haven't, but he isn't a bad person, you know. Would you like me to get you some clothes?" Hestia offered. Natalie nodded, not wanting to put on that dress ever again. When it was only Lily in the room, she spoke for the first time.

"I will tell James not to tell Sirius, but don't you tell him either."

"Why shouldn't I?" Natalie asked snappishly.

"Because it would break his heart."

"What heart? He doesn't have feelings, just hormones."

Before Lily could answer, Hestia had returned with a purple tank top and leggings.

"Put these on, Natalie. They might be a little big, but they'll do."

As Hestia and Lily left, Natalie quickly put the clothes on, picked up the dress and ran back to her dormitories. She tore the clothes off as quickly as she put them on and hopped into the shower, as the hot water hit her body. She washed herself scrupulously, but she still felt dirty. She dressed in a pair of pyjamas that once belonged to her mother. There was a point when they smell like her; a musky, rosy scent, but that had long since gone. She hung the dress that Sirius picked out for her in the cupboard, slowly running her fingers across its smooth material.

Natalie curled into bed and wished that she would never have to resurface again.

* * *

Natalie woke up to a deserted dormitory. Of course, she reminded herself, it was Christmas. She wondered who else was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, and hoped that it wasn't a certain grey-eyed Marauder.

* * *

To her annoyance, the Marauders were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. Hestia and Lily had gone home, which didn't serve to comfort Natalie in the slightest. Breakfast that morning was spent at the staff table, at Dumbledore's insistence. There were only a handful of students remaining at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays: The Marauders, Severus Snape, Benjy Fenwick, Frank Longbottom and of course, Natalie. Sirius had decided to sit next to Natalie.

"Pass the bacon, Talie," he said cheerily. Natalie continued to ignore him.

"Talie, bacon please!"

"Do you hear that, Severus?" Natalie said thoughtfully, "it's like a dull roar."

Snape smirked slightly and Sirius glared.

"You're hilarious, Natalie," Sirius said coolly. "It's a wonder the guys aren't lining up for you now."

Natalie longed to utter a response, but she kept to her oath of silence. Professor Dumbledore was looking at the two, his eyes twinkling.

* * *

Sirius didn't attempt to talk to Natalie for the rest of her Christmas holidays, which was fine by her. It was a sad Christmas, being without her grandmother. On the last day of the holidays, she walked out to sit near the lake and watch the sunset. It was a ritual that she had with her mother: watching the sunset for the last time that year. When the sun rose in the morning, it would not only be a new day; it would be a new year.

She heard a rustle and grinned when she saw the shaggy black dog. He approached her and sniffed her hand. Natalie hastened to pat him, grinning.

"Hey doggy. Did you have a good Christmas?"

The dog whimpered and its tail drooped.

"Aw, I take it you didn't. I didn't either."

The dog cocked its head curiously.

"You know that guy I was telling you about? Sirius Black? Well, we went to the Christmas Ball together. I was really excited, because I guess I sort of fancy him. But I should have known that a jerk like him would just use me. I was so angry, and I wasn't thinking straight. So... I slept with Amos Diggory in Sirius's bed. And I feel so dirty and ashamed for it, but all I wanted to do was get back at him."

The dog slowly backed away from Natalie.

"Hey, what's up, doggy?"

She tried to pat him, but he snarled and tried to bite her. A very confused and rattled Natalie watched the dog run away from her.

And as the sun set for the last time that year, Natalie brushed away a tear as she thought about her mother's words, words that were said seven years ago.

_I want you to be happy, Natty. I want you to find someone who will make you happy._

Natalie wished that she could.

* * *

Sirius stormed up to the Gryffindor tower in a rage. He sat next to Remus and James, who exchanged a look.

"What's up your ass?"

Sirius glared at James and didn't answer.

When Natalie walked back into Gryffindor tower fifteen minutes later, Sirius grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a corner.

"You shagged Diggory in my bed," he snarled, his grip on her wrist tightening. Natalie paled. How did he find out?

"Please Sirius... don't be angry..."

"_Don't be angry_! I thought you were better than that!" he said angrily.

"Excuse me? You were the one who used me to get back at Diggory!"

"That's different..."

Natalie blinked back tears and looked into Sirius's stormy grey eyes.

"No it isn't."

Sirius's grip became vice like on her wrist. "Don't talk to me, don't think about me and don't look at me. By the way, I would never fancy _you. _Are you stupid? I'm the dog."

Natalie slapped him across the face and ran up to her dormitories.

* * *

Classes resumed as the New Year began. Natalie didn't speak to any of the Marauders anymore. She was so humiliated that Sirius was the dog; she had told him so much about herself. Moreover, he was an illegal animagus. And she suspected that the rest of the Marauders were too. Dumbledore had given her some news about her Gran; she was in a safe place, and that was certain. Natalie missed her so much that it hurt her to think about her.

The nightmares of her mother were returning. It was when she met Sirius that they ceased, and she almost felt like a normal teenager. He was furious with her now, and there was no way that Natalie could make it up to him. It became very clear that Natalie was becoming very sick. Sirius made her forget her problems and numb the pain and worry, but without him, they returned in full blast, which hadn't happened since she was thirteen and she first met Sirius, James and Remus. It seemed like so long ago, even though it was only three years ago. A lot had changed since then. And the majority of it wasn't for the best.

Unknown to Natalie, Sirius was also suffering. He missed his little grasshopper, but he had too much pride to admit it to anyone but himself. He missed her laugh, her smile, her eyes, the way the dimple on her left cheek showed when she laughed...

But his anger was understandable. Come on, Diggory banged her in his own bed. Even though he could see that Natalie was upset, he didn't approach her.

And he would come to regret it.


	9. Slow going

**This will make sense for the rest of the chapter, but I checked my Black family tree (I got bored and drew one) and Regulus dies in 1979. So I'm saying that he left Hogwarts before he graduated.**

**Same-guest-as: That has to be the most constructive review I have received! Thank you! And as for what you are saying, I understand. Actually, I agree with you. As the years go on, Natalie's character will change. **

**Scarlett: Thanks so much! :)**

**Guest: I have no idea who she is, but I got the photo of Natalie off a modeling website and I couldn't be bothered seeing who it was. **

**And I got a PM asking why this is called Young and Beautiful... no, it is not based of Natalie, it is based off a song. Just clearing that up. **

* * *

Natalie brushed a piece of hair from her eyes as she completed her charms homework. As it was Valentine's Day, there was a Hogsmeade visit, which Natalie decided not to go was off with Lily, Sirius was off with some slag (as Natalie put it) Remus was probably with Hestia and Peter was doing whatever Peter did. In fact, concerning the latter, Natalie noticed that he was being very odd lately. He didn't really fit in with the calibre of the rest of the Marauders; they were all quite good looking, popular and respected. Natalie suspected that the only reason he had been accepted into their gang was because they felt sorry for him.

Now she thought about it, she wondered why the Marauders approached her in muggle London. She was just a small girl getting some lollies from the corner store, and they were three loud, strapping boys. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered that day, so long ago.

_Natalie picked out her favourite selection of lollies from the store and walked out, munching on a Mars Bar. Suddenly, the bag of lollies was torn away from her hands. She turned around quickly and saw three older boys grinning down at her, one of them chewing some lollies from her bag. Feeling a little intimidated, she meekly asked for them back. _

"_Oh," said the black haired boy, grinning, "I'll give them back."_

_He pretended to vomit up his food, much to the amusement of both of his friends. Natalie didn't find it very amusing, and she swiftly walked away from them. The boy with glasses caught up to her._

"_Sorry about him. He's a little nuts."_

"_Yeah, okay," Natalie muttered._

They had made an effort to be nice to her, but now she realised that Sirius was only using her to rebel against his parents by hanging out with a supposed 'muggle girl'.

Now she thought about it, maybe the only reason why the Marauders hung out with her was because they felt sorry for her. She wasn't part of their gang, but they did take an interest in her. She had received so much sympathy since she arrived at Hogwarts, from students and the occasional teacher. It was so much easier when the Marauders didn't know who she really was. And it was easier for Natalie, too. She could pretend that she was someone else.

* * *

"Come on Sirius. She really misses you," said Remus. Sirius folded his arms.

"She shagged Diggory!"

"And?" Remus challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"And... in my bed!"

"Your point?"

Sirius looked flustered for a moment. "My point is that she shagged Diggory in my bed."

"Why do you care so much?" James asked, sitting down next to Remus.

"You bloody well know why," Sirius snarled.

"I don't," said Remus calmly, "enlighten me."

Sirius didn't answer; he stormed out of the common room angrily and ran straight into Natalie. She blushed and stammered slightly, before Sirius roughly shoved her aside and stormed down the corridor.

_Drama queen much? _Natalie thought, rubbing her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey Remus."

Remus smiled at Natalie and put an arm around her shoulder.

"How's things been for you?"

Natalie shrugged. "So so. You?"

"Meh. James is off with Lily, Peter is nowhere to be seen and Sirius is doing Merlin knows what. About him..."

Natalie sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Look, Remus, I really don't want to talk about him."

"Okay."

"So," said Natalie, smiling, "are you excited about graduating?"

"I am, but I really don't know what sort of job I will be able to get, as people with my..."

"With what?"

Remus shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"You can tell me," Natalie said quietly.

That was true, and Remus knew it. Natalie was one of the most understanding people he knew, and she never judged.

And although Natalie was a little shocked to find out that her friend was a werewolf, it didn't change anything. When she found out why Sirius, James and Peter became Animagi, she couldn't think that Sirius was a bad person anymore. He was insensitive, obnoxious, arrogant and stubborn, but there was no denying that he was a good friend. Natalie just wished that he would put aside his bad traits and put his best ones forward.

As though he was reading her thoughts, Remus said, "Sirius will come around. He's irrationally angry, and annoyingly stubborn, but he is a decent mate. I think that the real reason he is so annoyed is because he fancies you."

Natalie whipped her head around. "He doesn't. He said so himself. And I know when he's lying."

Maybe so, but her own denial was clouding the truth.

* * *

Slowly, the weeks drew on. Natalie had been assured repeatedly by Dumbledore that her Gran was indeed safe, and abroad. As the end of the year was coming up, Natalie had two choices. She could stay at Hogwarts, or stay with a friend. Natalie chose the former, even though both Lily and Hestia offered if she would like to stay with them.

* * *

One day, Natalie ate a breakfast of bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice, while reading the paper. Hestia sat next to her, talking about becoming a Healer, when Natalie turned the page and spat out her pumpkin juice.

She looked up just in time to see Sirius walking out of the hall.

"Natalie? What is it?" Hestia asked nervously.

Natalie ignored her and followed Sirius out of the hall.

He travels led her to the lake, where Natalie liked to sit. In fact, he was in her exact spot. When he heard the crunch of her shoes, he turned around, glared, and stood up to leave.

"Sirius, wait."

"What do you want to say? _Oh Sirius, I love you so much and I am so sorry that your brother died! Oh Sirius, I understand how you feel, because my Mummy died and we have so much in common! _I know that look on your face. Don't you understand that I don't want sympathy?"

Natalie did understand. She loathed the sympathy she would receive when someone found out about her mother, or what Voldemort wanted her for. But she wasn't in the mood to argue with Sirius, and she in no way wanted to reconcile with him. In fact, she didn't even know why she had followed him.

"Fine."

Sirius almost felt a little disappointed that she didn't try to comfort him. It was the caring stubbornness that he liked most about her.

It was surprising how Sirius could act as though he didn't have a care in the world. He was parading around the Common Room as usual that night, laughing with his friends. He was rather like Natalie in the sense that he could distract himself from his worries or, and now in his case, grief. It was the similar traits they shared that made them get along so well, but clash at the same time.

But numbing the pain didn't make it any easier to face.

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness. And to my readers, I was wondering if you could guess my age based off my writing? I just need someone other than my teachers, parents or friends to offer up an opinion. That way, I can see if I'm reaching higher standards for my age or lower. And let's face it, friends and parents are biased. **


	10. Friends and Freedom

**I realised that I made a timeline mistake. It is 1978, but I am saying that Regulus dies in that particular year, not the year after.**

* * *

Natalie brushed a lock of hair from her eyes as she listened to Professor Binns drone on about Goblin Rebellions. Exams were approaching, but Natalie, who hadn't been taught the correct curriculum, was excluded from the tedious OWLS. She was very happy about this, because Remus said that they were tiring, frustrating and time-consuming. Still, she wasn't excluded from the piles of homework that she was required to complete. On top of her worry, anger and fatigue, the homework was the last straw. After the lesson, Natalie retired to her common room and plonked herself down on the bed, sighing and closing her eyes. Her thoughts were drifting to Sirius. He was as carefree as usual, even though he had upcoming NEWT exams, which were even more tedious than OWLS. Sirius had sent her many glares and dirty looks, which she returned angrily. His anger was uncalled for and, quite frankly, had gotten to the point of it being pathetic. Still, even if he knew he was being pathetic, he seemed to want to make Natalie pay for that mistake. It was three months since Natalie slept with Diggory; three months since she had a civil conversation with Sirius. Turning over, she drifted into an uneasy sleep, full of bitter thoughts and screaming women.

* * *

She woke up three hours later, just in time for dinner. She rubbed her eyes and shuffled to the door of her dormitories, yawning. When she arrived at the Great Hall, Sirius and his mates were not yet seated.

Natalie sat by herself, sipping pumpkin juice and nibbling on some roast pork. The bursts of laughter signalled the Marauder's entry into the Great Hall. Natalie felt her cheeks heat up and she furiously looked at the table, which was a pleasant, mahogany colour. To her great surprise, Sirius took a seat next to her, pilling his plate with beef and chicken. Chewing down on it in a very dog like manner, he edged his chair closer to Natalie, smirking to himself. But Natalie wasn't going to let him suddenly want to make up. Instead, she glared and stood up, taking a seat three chairs away from him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius shrug and continue eating his food, but his expression was one of slight sadness. However, Natalie pretended that she didn't notice this, as she glanced at Remus, who smiled at her. She smiled back, and looked back down at her food. The same happened for the next week. Sirius sat next to Natalie, she moved away, and Remus smiled at her, slightly apologetically. It only proved to infuriate her even more. Apart from eating arrangements, Sirius pretended that Natalie didn't exist. In fact, Natalie was certain that the only reason why he sat next to her was to get pieces of half-chewed food all over her. Now _that_ was low. What Natalie didn't know, however, was that Sirius was slowly getting over his fury. It was mingled in with sadness, for he missed his little grasshopper. As the week went by, in which time he sat with Natalie at every eating opportunity, he knew that it wouldn't be enough. He couldn't muster the courage to speak to her, as every time he looked at Natalie, he was overcome with anger, with a tad of humiliation. No girl had ever failed to fall under his charms, except for Natalie. It didn't seem fair that the only girl that Sirius _truly_ fancied was immune to his flattery, good looks and hilarious persona_. Maybe that isn't all true_, he mused. She had admitted to his animagus form that she fancied him, but clearly, she fancied Diggory more. Soon, he realised that just sitting with her wasn't going to win her back.

So, he decided to talk to her one day, after her Charms lesson. It was the last lesson of her day, which was perfect for a nice talk. Natalie walked out of the classroom, grinning. After all, Charms was her best subject. _Even better. She's in a happy mood_, Sirius thought happily.

Accidentally on purpose, Sirius bumped into Natalie.

"Sorry," he mumbled, smirking. Natalie blushed and furiously looked at the wall.

"So," he began, starting to feel a little nervous. Which was only for the fourth time in his life. Sirius Orion Black was _never_ nervous.

Natalie kept to her oath of silence. Sirius's fingers were on her waist, stopping her from moving. Okay, she easily could have moved, but subconsciously, she didn't want to move away from the warmth of his fingers and his intoxicating scent.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to talk? About... things..."

Natalie rolled her eyes and finally broke away from him, stalking down the hallway and not looking back.

If she did, she would have seen Sirius looking rejected. And maybe she would have enjoyed it, ever so slightly.

* * *

Soon, Sirius began to realise that ambushing Natalie would be the best way to deal with the situation. However, on the afternoon he planned to do so, Professor Dumbledore had a serious talking to with the fifth, sixth and seventh years of Gryffindor.

After the talking to, Natalie walked out of the classroom, feeling distinctly ticked off. The students of the fifth year and up were required to write in a diary, in order to clear their minds. This was because of Voldemort and the presence he had had in many of the students' dreams. It was a form of Occlumency, clearing one's mind before sleep. Grumbling, she walked up to her dormitories and opened the black book that Professor Dumbledore supplied.

* * *

**Sirius's Occlumency Diary:**

_Hello diary. My name is Sirius Black. I'm eighteen years old. Good God, I sound pathetic. No self-respecting man would own a diary. Except possibly Moony, because he is a special sort of man. He has a time of the month, which sounds very different to what it actually is._

_Being a stupid diary, you wouldn't know who Moony is. Moony isn't my best mate, but he's one of my close ones. His full name is Remus John Lupin. He's a werewolf, which I don't know if he would appreciate me telling you. Okay book, if you tell anyone I will kill you. Anyway, my best mate is Prongs, who most people know as James. He is hilarious and almost as gorgeous as I am. We met on the Hogwarts Express in our first year. My other mate is Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew. Odd bloke, really. We are known as the Marauders at Hogwarts. _

_Anyway, enough about them. Onto important things: me._

_I am the most gorgeous student to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. No, you may not snog my brains out. I am taken by the beautiful Natalie._

_HAHAHA, I'm not really. But still, I am reserved for her and her amazingness. _

_I haven't snogged a girl in...Three weeks. That's how dedicated I am to her. Merlin, that's not enough..._

_I'm not telling you who Natalie is because then you will think of her differently. Besides, if you are a guy, I KNOW you will try to steal her from me. That charming leather bound and the pristine white pages..._

_Yep, I have reached new levels of patheticness._

_OKAY, my mind is clear, I think. Please don't suffer too much in my absence, diary. By the way, don't expect me to tell you everything about me. Not gonna happen._

* * *

**Natalie's Occlumency Diary:**

_Um... hi. I'm Natalie. Not that you have a brain to comprehend that information... anyway..._

_Sorry if I just insulted you. I'm supposed to be clearing my mind, which means that I am supposed to write about my feelings..._

_Right now I am feeling annoyed._

_Yay me. I wrote about my feelings. I deserve a cookie. _

_Right, back on track. Merlin I'm starving. Just wait a sec; I'm going to the kitchens..._

_Okay, I'm back. Sorry if I have irritated you by getting crumbs on your pages. Anyway... this is a delicious cookie._

_WAAHHH, I'm just putting off writing about the important things. _

_Okay. I met up with Sirius Black in the kitchens. He is the most annoying person in the world. Along with his arrogance, obnoxiousness, stupidity and, (not that I would tell him) his gorgeousness. _

_Good god, I sound pathetic. I should get onto important things. _

_Actually, no. This is bullshit. You are a diary and do not have the right to know about my life. Goodbye._

_PS: I wonder what Sirius has written._

* * *

On her birthday, Natalie sat next to Hestia and Lily in the Great Hall, both of whom had already wished her a happy birthday. Dumbledore did too, after he told Natalie that her grandmother had sent her wishes too.

He had also assured her that during the summer, Natalie could see her Gran. This heightened Natalie's happy spirits that particular day. As she chewed down on some crispy bacon, the table wobbled.

Natalie looked up and saw Sirius standing on the table, clearing his throat.

"Attention fellow Hogwartians!" he yelled.

"Mr Black, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Wishing someone a happy birthday!" he yelled back, throwing a devious wink at Natalie.

_Oh shit_, she thought, glaring at Sirius as her cheeks tinged a light shade of pink.

"Moony, Padfoot, join me," he said. Remus rolled his eyes but stepped on the table, as did James.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH, NATALIE!" they yelled, grinning at Natalie, who was furiously blushing and avoiding Sirius's gaze. The hall erupted into applause and Hestia patted an extremely embarrassed Natalie on the back, grinning. It was a Saturday, which meant that there were no lessons. Sirius decided to confront Natalie that day, as she sat by the lake.

"Hey," he said, smiling and sitting down next to her.

"Hey," Natalie replied with, clearly confused.

"I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you," Sirius said nervously.

"Is the great Sirius Black nervous? Call the Prophet!" she said coldly, her green eyes narrowing to slits.

"You are almost as funny as I am," Sirius said, relaxing considerably, which threw Natalie of guard.

"Such the charmer."

"I know right!"

"It was sarcasm."

"Hey, but don't I have the gorgeous grey eyes and hair?" he teased, causing Natalie to flush.

"You aren't that gorgeous. I'll get over you," she mumbled.

"I won't."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "You won't get over yourself?"

Sirius smirked and shook his head. "Never mind. Look, I realise that I shouldn't have used you to get another girl, much less to make Diggory jealous. And I guess I sorta overreacted when I found out about you and Diggory."

"Too right you did!" Natalie said angrily.

"I'm sorry, Talie. I really am. I've been so stupid all these weeks and I've really missed you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Not really," she grumbled, standing up to leave. Sirius blocked her way, and smirked.

"You aren't getting away that easily, grasshopper. I'm going to teach you more about the art of kissing."

So Natalie did the first thing most sixteen year olds would do when Sirius Black offered to snog them: punch him in the face.

Sirius staggered backwards, his hand clutching his nose. Natalie's eyes widened in shock as she saw the blood seeping out of his nose.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," she stammered.

So Sirius did the usual thing that one would do when punched in the face: burst into laughter.

Natalie frowned at the odd behaviour. It was an amusing sight, seeing Sirius laugh as blood dripped out of his nose.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Why did you punch me?"

"You tried to kiss me!"

"That doesn't explain why you punched me!"

"Yes it does!"

Simultaneously, Natalie and Sirius burst into laughter. Wiping his eyes, Sirius wrapped his arms around Natalie.

"I really am sorry, you know," he whispered, his warm breath on her neck sending shivers down Natalie's spine.

"It isn't enough," she said, pulling away from the hug. "You've given me unnecessary shit for months now. You can't just go saying that you're sorry."

"Then I'll prove it. I'll clean your shoes, do your homework, kiss your ass... yes, I'm sure I would have a lot of fun with the latter..."

"Hilarious," Natalie said dryly, smirking slightly.

"You know I'm serious."

"Yes, I do."

Sirius smacked a palm to his forehead. "Just as insufferable as usual."

"You're one to talk!"

"You're an idiot."

"Takes one to know one!"

"HA!" Sirius yelled triumphantly. "You just admitted that you are an idiot!"

"By saying that you are one too."

"That's right," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Natalie's shoulder. "We're just two idiots."

"Hey," she said, edging away from Sirius. "I'm still incredibly angry at you."

"And I at you. Why did you shag Diggory?" he said, suddenly angry.

"Are you bipolar or something? Look, I was so angry with you. I don't even remember it, really. But I think he was the one doing the shagging, mind you."

"Are you serious?" Sirius asked.

"No, that's you. Really, I think that you are becoming very confused."

Sirius's lips curled into a smirk, his grey eyes staring at Natalie with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"You and Diggory shagged... because you were angry at me?"

"Why did you think we did it?"

"Because you fancy him."

Natalie looked down at the ground, blushing. "You know full well who I fancy."

"Me?"

"If I tell you, promise not to inflate your head."

"Promise."

"Fine. I fancy you."

Sirius smirked at Natalie's obvious discomfort.

"The feeling is mutual, love."

Natalie's stomach flipped but she ignored it. Sirius was flirting, as per usual. It was tiresome, really. _He _was tiresome. Natalie was still furious, but it was very hard to stay angry with Sirius Black. He was just too... Sirius Black.

"I'm not your 'love' or anyone else's for that matter. I am Natalie."

"Talie," he corrected firmly.

"Talie, but only to you. To anyone else I am Natalie."

"Okay sweetie."

"NO! You are not allowed to use pet names!"

"Fine! No need to get your knickers in a twist, Grasshopper."

"Grasshoppers don't where knickers," Natalie blurted out.

"Ooh, you're not wearing knickers?"

Natalie flushed. "I am, but not that you need to know."

"Okay, _sweetie_."

"AGH!"

* * *

Sirius was a great deal happier, which didn't go unnoticed by his friends. In fact, he was disgustingly cheerful. There was also a considerable change in Natalie's attitude. She was a lot happier and less stressed out. Sirius was referring to Natalie as his girlfriend, which caused Natalie to experience outward annoyance and inward happiness. It was now an open fact that Sirius fancied Natalie, but she ignored this fact, because she was certain that he was just flirting more than usual and just teasing. One morning at breakfast, Sirius made an announcement. Natalie was hiding under the table from Sirius, and he had no idea where she really was. He stood on the table and cleared his throat.

"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"WHO IS IT THIS WEEK?" Amos Diggory called out, although he full well knew that it was Natalie, or at least appeared to be.

"I will choose to ignore Diggory and ask some _intelligent_ students if they know where she is," Sirius countered, looking at everyone around the hall. Lily, Hestia, Peter, Remus and James were poorly concealing their laughter, as they knew that Natalie was under the table. Natalie herself was biting her fist to stop giggling. Girls were glaring at their food, imagining that this girlfriend was being stabbed, just as their bacon was being. Sirius pretended to cry, much to the amusement of the students and teachers alike.

"Maybe you should get a new girlfriend if she's hiding from you!" one blonde girl offered up. Sirius glared.

"No thanks. She's just playing hard to get."

He huffed and sat back down, accidentally kicking Natalie in the head. She winced and bit her lip, her eyes watering.

"What the fuck?!" Sirius muttered, looking under the table. He was delighted to spot Natalie, crouched under the table, her green eyes glittering up at him.

"I FOUND MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'm not your-"

Sirius dragged Natalie out from under the table and dragged her on top of the table, grinning. He hoisted Natalie on top of his shoulders and she squealed.

"EVERYBODY, I FOUND MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!"

The hall cheered, laughing. Natalie blushed and pulled on Sirius's hair.

"Sweetie, I'll have to kill you if you mess up my gorgeous wavy hair," he warned.

"I will castrate you if you don't put me down," she snarled. Sirius hastily put her down on a chair, grinning.

"Nice hiding spot," he joked.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Sirius grinned at Natalie and she grinned back, green eyes glinting with happiness. Sirius turned back to his food and began to devour it in his usual and most disgusting manner. Natalie rolled her eyes. Only Sirius Black.

* * *

As most of the fifth years, excluding Natalie, began their OWL exams, the stress was infectious on the rest of the school. OWL week was at the same time as NEWTS week, and only Sirius, James and Remus seemed to be immune to the stress, despite the fact that they all wanted to become Aurors. When it came to academics, Sirius's boasting wasn't all just boasting. It was actually true. He was good at all the required subjects, maybe not so much at the pointless ones, such as History of Magic and Divination. During the Transfiguration practical, Dumbledore summoned Natalie to his office. After the small talk ("How are you? "Are lessons going well?" "Lovely weather!") Dumbledore initiated serious conversation.

"Have you been writing in your Occlumency Diary?"

"Oh yes, Sir," Natalie lied. In truth, she hadn't touched it since the day that she received it. Divulging her feelings and facing how she really felt wasn't something she looked forward to. Dumbledore, however, sensed that she was lying.

"I know that facing the truth can be a little daunting. I remember when your mother died, and Meredith didn't want to face that it really happened. Not only does this diary opportunity provide a means of protection against Voldemort, it also can be a way for you to put your feelings out there. Numbing the pain won't make it any easier to face when you have to, Natalie. Only when there is closure can there be healing."

Natalie wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I implore that you at least attempted to clear your mind. It is important for all of the students, but especially you."

* * *

_Hello diary._

_Girly girls own diaries. I personally think that diaries are unsafe. Putting all your thoughts out there like that... _

_I haven't written in a while, but I think I need to. I know I need to. _

_I am going to pretend, diary, that you know whom all these people are. No, I am not going to explain who everyone is. If you are supposed to help me as much as Dumbledore says you will, you will just, erm, listen. More like absorb ink... anyhow..._

_My grandmother is Meredith Summerville. She is widely known as the female Dumbledore, meaning that she is powerful. You would think that I would inherit those powers, but NO. I'm as mundane as the next Hogwarts student is when it comes to magical powers._

_Not that that is the be all and end all..._

_Back onto topic. I will never get this entry down if my mind wanders._

_Gran offended Voldemort. It wasn't that long ago, really. Okay, offended is a loose term. She practically ruined all his plans. She won't tell me what they were; only that Voldemort wanted revenge. _

_My Gran and my mother went into hiding. I was five at the time. We were safe, living in a magical community for five or so years, until one day, Voldemort and his Death Eaters found us. I don't know how, and I don't care. The fact is, they found us._

_I need to get cookies. Wait a sec-_

_No! I need to write. I'm distracting myself again..._

_No cookies._

_My mother hid me. Gran later told me that Voldemort didn't know that she had a granddaughter and it was meant to stay that way. Gran was duelling them, Mum was too, and all the while, she was hiding me. When Mum was caught off guard, one of the men grabbed me. Then-_

_A spell hit my mother._

_It killed her._

_I apologise, book, for wetting your pages. _

_I miss her. Almost six years on, all I can think of is how her green eyes looked before she fell to the floor, her scent of lavender, how we used to play card games together... I see her in everything._

_The sunshine on the window, on cloudy days, when rain pelts down on the roof, in the beauty of the emerging flowers in spring, when I see someone smiling, dancing, laughing..._

_That's when I came up with a game of sorts. I see the beauty in everything to numb the pain. A happy thought that can take away the pain. That continued until I met Sirius. _

_In a way, he saved me from myself. _

_I miss her so much that it hurts. Closure isn't possible, not really. When someone you know dies, you are expected to move on as if you didn't know them. But that isn't the case. Once you know someone, really know someone, you can't just forget them; you can't forget what they wanted to achieve in the world but couldn't._

_My mother wanted to eradicate evil from this world. _

_If I can be part of that movement, I will. If I can achieve what my mother wanted to, I will._

_After she died, my Gran was beyond distraught. She didn't want to send me to Hogwarts, which was to happen six months after Mum's death. I didn't want to, either. I was still so upset and scarred. So we relocated to muggle London. It was safer there. Moreover, there was another reason as to why we needed to be safe: Voldemort wants to have children with me. He seems to think that they would be extremely magically talented. Jokes on him, really. I met three boys one day, then known as Dave, Jeff and Nate. They helped me become happier, especially Nate. I now know them as my best friends. Even when they found out who I really was, they didn't think any differently of me. I'm the same old nutty Natalie. Lily Evans and Hestia Jones are also amazing friends. _

_I have had high expectations thrust upon me from day one. None of the aforementioned friends ever expected anything from me; they made their own expectations as they got to know me. I don't care if I'm disgracing the name of Summerville anymore. Maybe in someone else's eyes, I am. But to my Gran, she would just want me to be happy, as would my Mum. Sirius told me not to change for anyone, including me. _

_My Gran is in hiding again. Voldemort found out where I am, and he is furious. But Dumbledore assured me that she is safe, and I believe him. Without trust, foundations would shatter. It is the key holding point for all relationships. Oh, look at that. I just came up with a philosophical phrase off the top of my head. I deserve a cookie._

_I'm serious (I'm not really), because for the first time ever, I have been completely honest about everything. I _do _deserve a cookie. Have a nice day, book._

* * *

Natalie walked off to the kitchens, feeling rather neither happy nor sad. Instead, she was experiencing a feeling that was completely foreign to her; she couldn't name it. She walked into the kitchens and asked for her usual: chocolate chip cookies. For the second time ever, she met up with Sirius in the kitchens.

"Don't you have NEWTS?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They finished an hour ago," he replied.

_Oh, _Natalie thought, _I really lost track of time._

"Want a cookie?" she offered. Sirius grinned and snatched the cookie away from her, scoffing it down.

"Do you wanna go down to the lake?" Sirius asked, licking his fingers. Natalie nodded and Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and for once, Natalie didn't protest.

"So," Sirius began, once they were seated in the perfect spot for toe dipping, "why are you so happy?"

"I'm not happy."

"Fine, but you seem so... relaxed."

"I just wrote in my Occlumency diary," she replied honestly. Sirius pulled a face.

"I hate it. I didn't write about anything important. Just you."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel loved," she joked, grinning.

"One of my many talents."

"Help!" Natalie choked suddenly. "I can't breathe!"

Sirius suddenly looked panicked. "What? What do I do, give you mouth to mouth? I would be pretty amazing at that-"

"Still... can't... breathe..."

"What?"

"Your inflated head is taking up all the oxygen!"

Sirius punched Natalie's arm, but looked very relieved. "Don't scare me like that again," he muttered, as Natalie roared with laughter.

"Ah, I'm free," he said, after Natalie's laughter died down, stretching his legs out.

"How do you mean?"

"No more exams! No more worries!"

She watched Sirius grin gorgeously, his eyes twinkling with happiness. Suddenly, Natalie knew what emotion she was experiencing.

Freedom.

She was free from hiding her true emotions, free from years of it. The possibility occurred to her that there was a chance that Dumbledore was right: numbing the pain wasn't going to make it better. Facing it would. Natalie cracked a grin at Sirius and pushed him into the water, causing him to shriek, as his hair got wet.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into the water. Natalie squealed as he spun her around, until they submerged their bodies completely.

Her shirt was weighing her down, so she tore it off, not caring that Sirius was staring, until he snickered.

"Nice training bra, grasshopper."

"Shut up," she advised.

"Ooh, new nickname! TRAINING BRA!"

Natalie was feeling so free that she didn't care.


	11. Two Idiots

**I know... it has been two weeks. I feel horrible, but on top of school assignments, updating other fanfics and family issues, I've been lazy in updates. Also, writers block is a bitch. Well, from now on, there will be a five-day period between updates at the **_**most**_**. **

**I apologise for the shortness of this chapter.**

* * *

"Sirius, shut the fuck up!"

"But your pimple is sooo cute! Hello pimple!"

Struck by an idea, Natalie smirked. "His name is Sirius."

"Are you saying that I'm cute?"

Natalie shook her head, smirking. Sirius Black really was one of a kind.

"No. I'm saying that you are an annoying attachment to me that I could do without."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "Good one, training bra."

With three weeks until the end of term, Natalie and Sirius were sunbaking near the lake. The fifth years didn't have any more lessons, as the teachers thought that they earned a well-deserved break. The seventh years had completed their NEWTS, thus there was no more reason for their lessons. Sirius spent most of his day with the Marauders, bar from the few moments that they had alone. Sirius was the one who allocated these alone times.

"Talie?"

"Yes?" she responded, dipping her toes in the lake and swirling the water around, causing it to ripple.

"Don't change."

* * *

Sirius, James and Remus sat in the common room, the latter two calming Sirius.

"What did you expect Diggory to do?" James asked.

"I don't know... not this!" he said angrily, running his fingers through his hair. Sirius was beyond angry; he was livid.

"Listen to me, Sirius," Remus said, looking at his friend seriously. "Don't do anything. Tell Natalie."

"Tell me what?" a soft voice asked. Sirius whipped his head around and caught sight of a pair of startlingly green eyes. She looked confused and curious at the same time; she was cocking her head to the side, eyes slightly wider than usual. Sirius's hard expression softened. She looked so cute and innocent, like a bunny. _God, _Sirius thought, mentally snorting. _That was the stupidest metaphor I have ever used. _

"Come with me, Talie," he said softly, holding his hand out for her to take. She hesitated but did so, enjoying the feeling of his calloused fingers against her own smooth ones. Natalie was struck by the fact that Sirius was so much bigger than she was. His large appearance spoke volumes of his ego and personality, Natalie mused. Despite the fact that he was a gentle giant, his smouldering appearance was quite frightening.

"Talie, please don't get angry," he said softly, crouching down to her level and cupping her cheeks.

"Okay?"

"Diggory... he's been saying... things."

Natalie frowned, an odd feeling in her stomach. Sirius looked furious, as he always did when it came to Diggory, but this anger had intensified.

"What things?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "Okay, don't overreact, as I've already done it... everyone knows that you and he shagged."

Natalie's eyes flashed dangerously. He knew that look all too well – someone was going to pay. And Sirius had a pretty good idea who that someone would be. Although he deserved it, Sirius wasn't going to let Natalie go after a guy like him. _Why he's in Hufflepuff, I'll never know. He's a dick, _he thought bitterly.

"That shit!" Natalie exclaimed, breaking away from Sirius, her blood boiling with poorly concealed anger.

"Calm down, Talie-"

"I won't calm down! He's making me seem like some cheap slag!" she hissed, trying to storm out of the common room. Sirius stopped her, with a look in his eyes that reminded Natalie of how James looked at Lily. Brushing away the thoughts, she continued to stare at Sirius and his grey eyes.

"Who gives a damn, Natalie?" he asked softly, awaiting her answer. Natalie opened her mouth and then closed it. Sirius was right – who cared? She knew that the majority of Hogwarts students were shallow, and considering that she barely knew them, it didn't matter.

"You're right... who cares."

Sirius smiled in relief, wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "That's right, love."

Natalie grinned, blushing slightly. She had friends and family who accepted her for who she was, and it really didn't matter what anyone else thought. _I've really been an idiot, _Natalie thought bitterly. _He's always been right about these things and I've never payed attention. Still, it isn't as though he is free of idiocy, either._

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Natalie questioned. Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"That was the flirtiest voice you have ever used on me, Talie!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. Sirius was insufferable, yet she didn't think her life would be half as much fun without him. In many ways, they were quite similar, she mused. He had had a shaky upbringing, yet he didn't turn out to be a pessimistic and depressed person; he had turned into what one would consider to be the life of the party. Before Natalie met him, she wasn't the happiest person. Sirius had brought that out in her; he could make her laugh, perform ridiculous dares, make her forget about her problems... and all in the process, unintentionally make Natalie fall in love with him.

Sirius's unusually wise words came back to Natalie.

_Life is too short to take seriously._

Natalie stood on tiptoes and kissed Sirius.

It was a quick kiss, but to Natalie, there was to timeframe.

Sirius's arms automatically found their way around Natalie's waist, one hand pressing on the small of her back, pressing her body closer to his, so that there was no need for her to be on tiptoes.

And Natalie was grateful for that; she didn't think that her knees would hold much longer. She didn't process the cheering of the common room. The only thing that she _could_ process was the burning, intoxicating heat of Sirius's lips, body, taste and scent. And as of that moment she didn't think she would be able to process anything else again. Slowly, she pulled away, her veins coursing with adrenaline, her green eyes brighter than usual and her hair dishevelled. In unison, they cracked into huge grins.

* * *

Sirius spun Natalie around and then proceeded to racing her to the lake. Natalie would have been annoyed that she lost and irritated that Sirius was gloating, but she was far too happy to care. A week after their kiss, the attitude changes in both Natalie and Sirius were huge and noticeable by everyone. However, they ignored the idle gossip. There were far more important things to deal with than that.

Natalie knew that Sirius was trying to prove that he wasn't treating her as he did with all girls, but he didn't need to. She knew Sirius Black, and she knew that he wasn't what he appeared to be to most people.

"Talie!"

Natalie snapped out of her thoughts and stretched her legs out in front of herself, smiling at her boyfriend.

"Yes?"

Sirius smirked in the handsome yet infuriating manner that one would consider to be his signature look, eyes twinkling at his girlfriend. Natalie sighed. Sirius was only distracting her from her thoughts.

Sirius sat next to Natalie and she rested her head in his shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he questioned.

"Stuff," she said vaguely, brushing the question off. It would be embarrassing if Sirius knew that Natalie thought of Sirius all day, but the same could be said for him. Natalie occupied Sirius's thoughts, and Sirius occupied Natalie's thoughts.

"Hm, stuff?" he said, with a suggestive tone to his voice. Natalie pulled her head off his shoulder and looked at him in an appraising manner.

"Seriously, Sirius?"

"Yep," he said happily, kissing her cheek and smirking to himself again.

For the past week the two had been joined at the hip, never venturing too far from each other. It was only early days, but Natalie knew that she made the right choice. Sirius may have been an obnoxious prick, but he was _her_ obnoxious prick.

"Hey," Sirius said in a soft voice. "I'm going to miss you when I leave."

Natalie took on a sad posture, looking down at her legs. The sadness was replaced with self-loathe very quickly. _Why didn't I just admit it earlier! Maybe then I wouldn't have had to go through the shit with Diggory; more importantly, we could have had more time together..._

"Run away with me," Sirius said, before Natalie could open her mouth to speak. "During the summer. After you see your grandmother with Dumbledore, we'll go find somewhere to live. James and Lily and Remus can come too. Then you won't have to put up with anymore shit from teachers anymore. Admit it, Talie. You hate it here. In fact, you would leave if it wasn't for me."

The last line wasn't even Sirius being cocky; it was the truth. However, Natalie didn't agree with anything else that her boyfriend said. Running away wasn't an option, especially when Hogwarts was the only place where she would be safe. Not only the safety factor, it was a gamble on her grandmother's behalf for her to attend Hogwarts, a gamble that resulted in her death wish.

"Sirius, you know that I can't," she said plainly and consolingly, as she saw Sirius's face fall.

"C'mon Talie. I'll see your grandmother."

Natalie burst into laughter at the thought of arrogant, obnoxious Sirius meeting her grandmother, as well as the fact that Sirius looked so determined.

"And what will that do?"

"I'll tell her that I love you and that we want to see the world together."

"Wouldn't that be a lie?" Natalie asked, quirking an eyebrow and grinning.

"Well, maybe not all of it," Sirius mumbled, a slight pink hue developing on his cheeks. "But seriously, come with me. We'll see the world, eat delicious food..."

"Life isn't that simple," Natalie reminded him, rubbing his shoulder.

"It can be, if you don't let shit complicate things," Sirius grumbled.

"When did you get so smart?" Natalie asked incredulously. Sirius, after all, wasn't known for his insights on life.

"You're rubbing off on me," he joked, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her temple. Natalie shivered involuntarily at the contact, but continued to enjoy it. The morning sunlight poured down on the two, heightening Natalie's happy spirits. Voldemort seemed a world away, and the thought made Natalie smile at him. One of the qualities she loved most about Sirius was how easily he could make one forget their woes. In hindsight, it wasn't the best quality to pertain, but Natalie didn't care.

"I'll run away with you, but we have to see my Gran."

Sirius's features perked up and he hugged Natalie tighter. "Thank you."

Natalie had the uneasy feeling that it wasn't the best choice, but Sirius had certainly rubbed off on her: rationality wasn't one of her strong points anymore.

"We really are two idiots."


	12. Last Day of the First and Last Year

Sirius wrapped his arms around Natalie and pulled her closer to him, kissing her forehead. Her lips twitched in a smile as her green eyes flickered open, causing a smile to grace Sirius's features.

"What's the time?" Natalie asked groggily.

"Six."

Natalie grumbled and pulled the covers back on herself. Six in the morning was far too early for normal people to wake up, she reckoned. Sirius pulled the covers over her head again and she screeched as the sunlight hit her body.

"Too bloody early!" she yelled, punching Sirius in the arm and then proceeding to burying her head in her pillow. Sirius smirked at Natalie, who was scrunching up her features in determination for the sunlight not to bother her.

"Up, Talie."

"Leave me alone or we are breaking up."

"Ah, I guess we'll be breaking up."

"You're insufferable."

"You're beautiful," Sirius purred, nuzzling her neck. Annoyed, Natalie pushed him off her. Even if it were for Sirius, waking up at six in the morning was _ridiculous_.

"Goodnight," she grumbled. Sirius stood up to leave, but Natalie, despite the fact that she was exhausted, pulled him back down.

"You are staying here."

"No I'm not, Miss Summerville."

"Stay, Mr Black, or you'll never have an opportunity to shag me."

With that, Sirius crawled back into bed with Natalie and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she buried her head in his chest, smiling contently to herself.

* * *

"Natalie," Dumbledore began, surveying her over his half moon spectacles. "School ends in a week, and I've arranged for you to see your grandmother."

Natalie's gut turned as she remembered the promise she made Sirius about running away. However, she brushed away the thoughts and nodded at Dumbledore.

"She is no longer abroad, Natalie. In recent weeks, I have found a safe place for her. I am the Secret Keeper, meaning that I and I alone can divulge her whereabouts."

Natalie nodded, her anxiety easing. Dumbledore was one of the most trustworthy people she had met, despite the fact that Natalie didn't know him well. Dumbledore continued to speak.

"As for you, I can give you options. You can continue to attend Hogwarts, or you can live with your grandmother."

It would be a no brainer for Natalie if she didn't know about how the Fidelius Charm worked. For one thing, it meant that she would be in solitary confinement, so to speak, except for the fact that she could have visitors. However, Natalie wasn't one stay in one place too long; her experience with living in muggle London and running off with three boys proved that. Dumbledore sensed her discomfort at the idea.

"Now, seeing that you aren't fond of the idea, I will propose another idea. You could live in a completely different place with a completely different Secret Keeper. Who, Natalie, would you trust with your life?"

Now _that_ was a no brainer. "Sirius Black. I would trust Sirius Black with my life."

This time, however, Natalie sensed Dumbledore's discomfort at the idea. She hastened to justify her statement.

"I know that he seems very... wild, but I would trust him with anything. I know that he doesn't have the best family, but family shouldn't be the defining point in a person, should they?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely, his eyes clouding over with nostalgia. When he spoke, however, there was nothing peculiar in his tone of voice.

"If that is what you want... but I want you to know that it is incredibly dangerous."

Natalie swallowed hard and nodded. She wasn't a stranger to danger, but she wasn't Sirius, who found danger to be terribly exciting.

"The enchantment is fairly simple to understand. Although I am sure that you know of how it works, I will refresh your memory. Only the Secret Keeper can divulge the whereabouts of the person in question. In other words, Sirius alone would be able to tell anyone who would or wouldn't want to harm you."

Again, Natalie nodded, her heart thumping in her chest at an uncomfortably quick pace. She would be putting her life in the hands of another, thus she was understandably nervous. Dumbledore patted her hand and smiled comfortingly.

"You have a week to think about it, Natalie, and I would suggest that you talk to Sirius about it too."

* * *

Natalie and Sirius walked down to the lake, as they did every day. It was a tradition that had developed over time, and Natalie knew that it would have to break when they left Hogwarts.

Sirius noticed the nervous expression on Natalie's face and frowned.

"Everything okay, Talie?"

Natalie slowly shook her head, planning how she would phrase the news to Sirius. Whether he would take it seriously or not, she didn't know, but she did know that she would _have_ to tell Sirius. With more than a touch of apprehension, Natalie spoke.

"I can't run away with you."

A flash of anger and hurt crossed Sirius's features. "You promised!"

Natalie chuckled, as Sirius sounded like an irritable five-year-old. Suddenly, her nerves left her. After all, it was Sirius. She had known him since she was thirteen, and even if he could be very stubborn, she knew that he would listen.

"I don't have to leave Hogwarts; there is another option. Sirius, have you heard of the Fidelius Charm?"

Sirius slowly nodded, looking as though he was deriving a conclusion. As he opened his mouth to speak, Natalie cut through.

"Good. Sirius, I trust you, and if you are willing-"

Natalie found it incredibly hard to finish the sentence, as Sirius's lips were dominating over her own, rough and forceful and achieving at making her thoughts swirl around her head. When the need for oxygen was too great, Natalie pulled away, blushing and panting.

"Of course I'll be your Secret Keeper."

"Are you really serious?"

"Why, yes I am," Sirius said suavely, winking. Natalie rolled her eyes. Only Sirius would make jokes in the most out of place situations. Relief flooded through her body as she saw that Sirius was indeed serious, no pun intended.

Sirius winked at Natalie once more and pulled his shirt off, beckoning for her to follow him into the lake. Grinning, Natalie did so, all of her stress relieving and being replaced by joy. She jumped on Sirius's back and he pressed his palms against her calves, spinning her around, until he let go and she fell into the water, squealing. Sirius smiled at Natalie, who was brushing a wet strand of hair out of her eyes. One of the many traits that he admired about her was her strength; Sirius knew that if _he_ was being hunted by Voldemort, he wouldn't be laughing like she was.

Although Sirius may have come across as very arrogant, he was genuinely surprised that Natalie trusted him to be her Secret Keeper. Admittedly, Sirius hadn't been as good to Natalie as he should have of late. The whole Diggory situation was proof of that. However, Sirius promised himself that no matter what, he would protect Natalie. _She's bloody annoying, _he thought, _but incredibly... just... Natalie. _

"Whatcha thinking about?" Natalie questioned.

"Stuff. For example, how pretty you are... or the fact that I'm about to splash you..."

Natalie squealed and pushed Sirius into the water, squealing turning into laughter as Sirius tried to fix up his wet hair.

* * *

As the last day drew upon Natalie and the seventh years, Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Hestia, Lily and Natalie were having a small gathering in the Head Common room. Not for the first time, Natalie thought about everything that had happened in her first and last year at Hogwarts. Some of it was good, some not so good, but it all added up into who she would be after school. She squeezed the hand of the person who changed it all for her, and he smiled down at her. He gently kissed her, and in that moment, everything horrible that had happened didn't matter. What did matter was that they had each other, even through the unbeknownst conflict that was soon to occur in Natalie's life.


End file.
